


Love That Dad!

by Foreverwholockedme



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Canon Trans Character, Damien being sweet and kind, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I just really like lucien and damien okay?, Insecure Damien, Lucien being a Good Son, Lucien is a Great Son, Lucien's POV, M/M, Sad Damien, Short & Sweet, he's a great dad, just a fic about them being a family, lucien is more than an asshole teenager rebel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreverwholockedme/pseuds/Foreverwholockedme
Summary: So I recently did Damien's route in Dream Daddy and guys, I gotta say, he's my favorite dad. I saw this super adorabledrawingwith Damien and his son Lucien and I wanted to write something for it!Also please check out this user's work because it is so cute and so good and I love her dream daddy artwork! (some of it is nsfw though)Lucien does love his dad, and it always sucks when Damien, who's the nicest guy going has to deal with jerks who make fun of him. At the end of the day, it's always just the two of them.A collection of headcanons and chapters centering around the Bloodmarch family and their love for each other.





	1. Chapter 1

My dad has always been a weird guy. He’s my father I would be blind to not know that, and I would have to be dumb to know that people don’t usually walk around wearing capes and ruffles and speak like they’re fresh out of a historical drama. I _definitely_ know that people’s last names aren’t Bloodmarch. That’s just my dad and me. It’s always just been my dad and me, which means that we know each other better than anybody else could. I like that about us.

See, my track record with school isn’t the best, but I always tell him that it could be worse, I go because he deserves more than some delinquent drop out, plus Mr. Vega’s class isn’t that bad, and at least I got Ernest. He just gives me a stern face but never one of anger. I’m not gonna lie, I deserve his anger sometimes…most of the time…but he never finds it in his heart to get angry at me. Or anyone really. He’s just a nice guy like that and sometimes I wish he would get mad because there’s been a lot of shitheads in his life I wish he never had to deal with. For example, some of the shitheads I’m friends with at school. Ernest was out, Mr. Vega said something about him getting the stomach flu. What a loser. I hope he’s okay.

I was waiting for my dad to pick me up and a few of the boys from our English class join me on the steps of the school. They were talking, mostly, I chimed in with a joke a few times. I texted Ernest to tell him I’d do the reading for the both of us tonight, he didn’t respond. My dad pulled up in front of the school, I was grateful that he wasn’t wearing his usual garb, guess he had to work before he got me. He looked at me with a huge smile on his face and pushed his glasses up with his pointer finger. I check to see if the other dudes were looking at me and I smiled back and waved slightly. I got up and then my merry band of shitheads noticed me looking at my dad, who was now standing with his arms crossed, waiting patiently for me to join him. Of course, one of the shitheads starts to point at my dad.

“Dude is that your father?”

“Yeah. So what?”

Another dork chimes in.

“Nothing nothing. Just looks lame is all.”

Okay, I’ll admit that my dad is a nerd, but he’s not lame. And no one gets to talk about him like that.

“Fuck off. He was working.”

We’re not so far away that my dad can’t hear what they’re saying. I look back at him and I can see his smile shrunk. I should just get in the car and go but I can’t leave it alone.

“Yeah, I bet he was working on his Lego spaceship.”

They’re laughing with each other and my fist is curling because I want to punch them all in the face so badly. But I’ve just gotten off suspension and my dad was proud that I went four days without incident. I exit with a middle finger and I can see my dad’s disappointment at my vulgarity. I rolled my eyes at the thought of yet another lecture about how young gentlemen must “exhibit the utmost respect and etiquette” becoming of their yada yada yada. When I made my way over to the car I heard them now loud and clear, laughing at my dad, pushing up imaginary glasses and doing the signature “geek snort”. My dad doesn’t even laugh like that. My dad hasn’t laughed that much lately. I try to get us into the car as quickly as possible but it’s too late. I can already see my dad looking over at them and there’s hurt on his face. Like, all over his face. I can see the little quivers of his lip and the way his eyes got all glassy.

“Let’s just go, okay dad?”

He’s still watching the shitheads laugh at him and I have to say it again a little more loudly. He snaps his head in my direction and he blinks quickly. It’s like he wasn’t a breath away from crying a second ago. He’s smiling at me now, but it’s smaller and sad and I really want to kick their asses for making him feel this way. My dad is great and he tries his hardest all the time.

“Yes, let’s away from this place, shall we?”

I don’t say anything, I only nod and hop in the passenger seat. Any other day he would be hounding me and asking me a million and one questions about my day, I’d only answer a few though. He would spend the rest of the car ride telling me about his time at the shelter, and how the dogs were doing, and what was for dinner and other dad stuff. Today he was quiet, the only question he’d ask was, “They were making fun of me, weren’t they son?”

It wasn’t really a question, I guess. It was more like affirmation, and I didn’t want to bum him out even more so I only grunted in response. Actually saying yes would have hurt more than I’ll let on. When we got home, he took my jacket from me to hang it up and gave me another smile. It sucks when he’s like this because he’s _always_ like this and whenever he’s genuinely happy there are always assholes like those guys to tear him down. It’s painful when I hear him crying, he tries really hard to not cry a lot. I went to my room because I’d thought that he’d want alone time, and then I realized that my dad hated being alone. So I went to look for him. He was sitting on the couch, still in his work clothes and staring off into space.

“Hey dad?”

He sniffled. Oh my god. I’m totally going to _Cask of Amontillado_ them next week. I moved to the arm of the couch and stood there. He looked up at me and his eyes were puffy. He wiped at them before offering me a smile and patted the space next to him. I remember all the times I had to do this when I was younger. It sucked back then and it sucks now. He sniffled again and I heard a small whimper come from him. I looked down and sighed, my coolness was on hold tonight. I grabbed his hand and he squeezed mine.

“My apologies, Lucien. I fear this is a bit of an overreaction.”

It isn’t when you’ve had to deal with shit like this for years.

“Dad.”

“It shouldn’t hurt this much I’m aware. You know my feelings about others seeing me in such a state of dress.”

I’m reminded of all the dates my father returned from tired and sad because they either stood him up or they thought he was too weird of a dude. Which he is, but he’s got a heart of gold. If he ever gets angry, it’s only ever at himself, but he’s come so far and I will probably never say this outright but I’m proud of him.

“I know dad.”

His lip shook again and I wasn’t ready to see him cry. He took a deep breath and was able to steady himself. I blinked away the tears in my eyes too, it’s not cool to cry.

“Say the word Lucien and I vow to never show up to your school dressed as boring as I was. I am terribly sorry that I embarrassed you today.”

“Don’t sweat it. They’re a bunch of assholes anyway dad.”

“Language.” He scolded softly.

“Sorry.”

I’m angry now. Why should my father have to mind how he dresses to get respect and kindness? My father who spent years crying in his room when he thought I was asleep because he wasn’t happy with himself. And now he’s happy and comfortable in his skin and still, **still** there are assholes who want to take away what little happiness he can find. My father would never treat anybody the way they treat him, and the other dads in the cul-de-sac are cool, but even then there are times when Mr. Christansen, someone who’s known my dad for years now, asks him questions like why our home is black and when he’s given an answer there’s still that subtle look like my dad’s some sort of freak. My dad is strong as hell, and he’s been given so many chances to be the biggest and gothiest asshole in the world and still he chooses kindness and respect. Victorian ideals be damned. Also, a black house is rad as hell, Mr. Christansen wouldn’t know. I take my free hand and rest it on his back, rubbing it in circles and I can feel the dip between his binder and his actual back.

“Hey dad, remember to take this off soon.”

He gasped and nodded, I think he forgot. I looked at the table and there was an envelope with a pink cat seal on it. This must have been from their new neighbor, Louis.

“You got mail dad.” I handed him the letter. He opens it slowly and I see him reading it, his smile comes to him slowly, he always had a nice smile. He closed the letter and looked at me with a glimmer in his eyes.

“It was from Louis, he thanked me for our tea date and has scheduled a trip to the cinema for us tonight.”

“Cool. What movie?”

“Vampire Crusade II: Evil Never Dies.”

Oh boy.

“Are you sure? That’s movie’s pretty…gruesome. I mean for someone like you, it’s pretty whatever for me.”

I know I can handle it but my dad’s always been terrified of horror movies. He barely got through Halloweentown and that’s a children’s movie. Maybe I should see a movie tonight, with my Not Shithead friends.

“Are you going to go?”

“Oh, but I am in a state of undress and I cannot allow Louis to see me like this, Lucien.”

I frown because thanks to today’s incident he’s even more distressed in being caught in “boring” clothes. I got an idea, and I know my dad will go along with it for my sake because he’s my dad and he loves me just like I love him.

“You still got time to change, but don’t do your makeup yet.”

“And why not?”

I shrug and look away. “I was thinking…I can…do it for you.”

Oh man. I touched his heart.

“Lucien…you would…you would do that for me?”

“Of course I would dad. You had a shitty time today and I know you’ll want to be looking your best or whatever for tonight.”

He sighed. “Language, son.”

I was going to say sorry but he pulled me in a hug and kissed my head, much to my disgust. He rose from the couch and started walking toward his room.

“I must make haste!”

I sat back and let him get dressed. When he returned he was grinning from ear to ear and had all his make up in his hands. He pulled a dining chair from the table and placed it in front of the couch. He closed his eyes but his smile never went away.

“Go ahead son, I love you and trust you to make me look presentable.”

Still never fails to catch me off-guard. I take a deep breath and get to work on his face. I already know what colors he prefers for his eyes, and how he lightly dabs blush to his cheeks, and I know how to apply his lip gloss even though he doesn’t need it his lips are nice enough. While I’m applying his eyeshadow, I stop to look at his face and I can see the pure excitement and happiness radiating from him and I pray to god that no one takes this away from him again.

“Promise me you’ll have fun tonight.” I need him to have fun tonight because we’ve had such a rough time lately and he deserves to be comfortable in his skin and what he wears. He deserves to be himself tonight and every night after.

“I promise, son. Thank you.”

Suck it up Lucien, don’t you dare cry in front of dad.

When I’ve finished we walk to the door and he grabs his cloak and wraps it around his neck. He steps out and turns around again to give me another hug. He kisses my head again but this time it isn’t so gross I guess.

“I love you Lucien, you know that right?”

I chuckle. “I know dad. I love you too.”

We pull apart and he bows to me.

“I must be off, I’ll be back soon.”

“Yeah yeah just go!”

He smiles and walks off into the night. I take out my phone and text my Not Shithead friends. I ask them if they want to see that movie with the talking animals and they all agree because, not like we have anything else to do. I make sure I have my key and close the door. I really do hope my dad has fun tonight. Not a lot of people take the time to get to know him, and I know that really bums him out. I think Louis is pretty boring compared to my dad, but if he’s willing to take the time to write letters back and have high tea with him, who was he to complain? Aside from me and Mary, Louis is the only other person who’s actually interested in my dad and likes him for who he is.

Actually, I guess that’s pretty cool.


	2. Chapter 2

I love my son. For years, it’s been me and him. From the moment he was born, I knew that there would never be a love as great as mine for him. There are hundreds of ways to describe how much I care for my son, yet I still cannot describe in words the depth of my love for Lucien.

He’s always been my darling boy, even if he acts…quite the opposite at times.

Like today.

I’ve been summoned to his place of education yet again for his misbehavior, yet again. At this point the entirety of his teachers, especially Hugo, I wouldn’t be surprised if they have placed my number on speed dial. It’s a miracle he hasn’t been expelled yet, but I fear if he continues this behavior he will be. I must thank Hugo, I believe he is the reason my son still attends.

It is never pleasant sitting alongside my Lucien and watching him be reprimanded by someone who is not me. Still, they are only doing their job, but it does not sit so well with me. I’m not very prone to losing my temper, in fact I try very hard to not grow so angry at all, I am a gentleman if nothing else. However, this specific teacher has proven to be very irksome. Usually, it is Hugo’s friend that gives Lucien his punishment, the worst thus far has been his weeklong suspension regarding my friend’s son. I suppose that the friend is absent or covering a class because the man in front of me is a new acquaintance.

I think my son and I would have been fine to just receive his punishment, which would be of course a month of detention for vandalizing school property, but this teacher, clearly unfamiliar with my son, insisted on continuing his scolding. I am not above giving my son a stern talking to, but this teacher has overstepped. He insulted my son, calling him delinquent, hooligan, and drop out. I am quite offended at this point and I look to my son who appears to an untrained eye, quite unaffected, but I can see the curling of his fist, the clenching of his jaw and his eyes narrowing.

I am very nearly past the point of anger.

I rise and cut him off.  

“Excuse me but I think you’re done talking to my child this way!”

Even Lucien seems shocked at my tone, but he is doing nothing to stop my words. I will not let him be slandered in such a way! The teacher looks at me now, why he would be shocked at my stopping his slander is beyond me. Perhaps he heard about my usually calm temperament, but he has not been told what happens should you ever mistreat my child.

“I…I…what?”

“You are trying my patience. You call me to your office to tell me of my son’s behavior, I was not called here to hear all of the horrid things you have to say about Lucien!”

“Mr. Bloodmarch…”

“If you are not going to punish him, I wish you would only say so, you are wasting my time and you are taking away from his valuable class time!”

The teacher stares at me with, quite frankly, beady eyes and crosses his hands over his lap. I do the same, a smirk comes across my face.

“Now, what will happen to my son?”

“I’m thinking two-week suspension.”

Now he has overstepped.

“And I am thinking that you are showing bias towards my child.”

He’s staring at me with a face that is showing nothing but malice and contempt and I am already drafting the letter I am to send to his superiors after this confrontation.

“How, if you don’t mind my asking, am I showing bias towards your child?”

“Listen, I know my son is no stranger to trouble, I am aware that at times his attitude is not very gentlemanly, but this time he was only accused of vandalism, and even then, it was his own name, not anything vulgar or anything to demean another! If you must punish him, then a month of community service or detention would be ample punishment for his actions. But you will not impose your stereotypes and bias on my son!”

I looked down at Lucien and he’s staring at me with a blank expression, but I can read the happiness in his eyes, and his mouth, hidden behind his fist is smiling. Normally I would let the teacher give him whatever punishment they feel suits the crime, but this teacher is clearly channeling his dislike by being harsh toward my son.

“He has piercings and dyed hair, yes. He wears black and baggy clothing, of course. But if you think that gives you ample reason to treat him as if he is scum then my friend you are sorely mistaken! His friends, while even I worry that they have questionable morals, they have never placed him into any situation that required law enforcement or the paramedics! I know that my son requires some help with his emotions and behavior, that gives you no right to think any less of him.”

My voice slowly lowers and I feel drained suddenly.

“We are trying to work past it together and if you will be no help then I will ask the school to transfer him to a different class.”

I take my seat.

“Now I ask you again, will community service or detention suffice?”

Whatever the teacher say dies on his lips and I am very grateful. I am due at the animal shelter soon and I suddenly have the urge to tell Mary all that has just transpired. I hope that she doesn’t storm the school for this man. Well, I do on some level. I get up and gently grab Lucien’s arm to help him stand. He shoves his hands in his pockets and stands close to me. I keep my hold on his arm and he does not fight me.

“I apologize Mr. Bloodmarch, I did not mean to offend you or your son, your son will report to the cafeteria tomorrow for his month-long community service.”

I open my mouth to bid him farewell, but the way his mouth was contorted in this horrible smirk stopped me. He does not deserve my manners. We both turn to leave the room when Mr. Rude Teacher says, “Perhaps you should place him back in counselling, Mr. Bloodmarch.”

I turned back around.

“My son did not wish to remain there seeing as how he felt no progress was made. I will not force him into counselling because I love him and value his happiness and mental health more than anything, if that is difficult for you to understand then perhaps you should work on your etiquette. Come on Lucien.”

Lucien followed me silently, I saw Hugo give me two thumbs up as he passed me in the hallway and I gave him a smile and a brief greeting. When we exited the school, I let go of his arm and we stood in front of the entrance, staring at each other.

That was when my Lucien hugged me. It was sudden and nearly knocked me back. His arms wrapped around my neck and pulled me so that his face was hidden in my chest. I blushed slightly but I wrapped my own arms around his waist and pressed my lips to his hair. He is using my shampoo apparently. I moved one of my hands to the back of his head and rubbed his back with the other. He took a deep breath and my heart stopped. If that horrible man made my son cry…

He was only breathing heavily to catch his breath. When he pulled away he looked at me and his face was softer and for a moment, I was reminded of that baby that I swore to love and protect with my life.

“Thanks dad.”

“I will not allow anybody to speak to you like that. That teacher was quite brave, I’ll admit.”

“Yeah, but still a mega asshole.”

I couldn’t hold back my laugh this time and nodded in agreement. “Yes, a mega asshole. But please Lucien, can we try to be better with school performance? Mr. Vega tells me that you are qualified to get a scholarship for college, and that you are much smarter than you let on. I want everyone to know that you are a special boy.”

He blushed and it was quite possibly the cutest thing I have seen from him this year.

“Fine.”

I punched his arm lightly.

“Now, I have some time before my shift, would you like to go out for lunch or do you want me to drop you off home?”

He moved closer to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

“I want McFridayz.”

Oh Lucien, your taste levels are not quite there yet.

“I offer to take you anywhere and you happen to choose the most tasteless restaurant in town?”

“I hear they have good tater tots.”

“And I hear that their food poisoning is divine.”

“We’ll be okay. We’re cool remember?”

I laugh.

“I am not so cool as you, Lucien, but thank you.”

When we got in the car he leaned his head on the window and chose to be silent for a little. Halfway into the drive he started to speak. Whenever he speaks quietly, I can tell it’s something of great emotional importance.

“I never told you why I wanted to stop therapy.”

“I did not want to pressure you. I know that you need time to process your emotions son, so I figured if I waited you would tell me.”

He sighed.

“The therapist insisted that I was angry because of you.”

“What?”

He sat up and looked upset.  “She said that I was ashamed of you on some level and that was such bullshit, sorry dad, because why would I ever be ashamed of you?”

I stopped the car at the light and looked at him. He was truly bothered by that comment, aside from his vulgar language. My cheeks grow hot from the blush that spread across them. What have I done to deserve such a good son?

“I love you son.”

“I love you too.” He was still vaguely irritated by the old statement, but I heard the affection in his voice.

While he appears the opposite to others, Lucien is actually a very good boy and I am proud of him and love him more than I know how to handle. I named him after popular Victorian names this is true, but I named him _Lucien_ because I knew that he would be the light of my life. And he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to keep this going for a little while longer! I know that I have mentioned Dadsona in the first chapter, this work will be more about Damien and Lucien rather than his relationship with Dadsona. I mean, I'll include a chapter about them here and there but yeah it's mainly about Lucien and his pappy!


	3. Chapter 3

“Lucien! Lucien time to wake up!”

Maybe if I keep my eyes closed maybe he’ll go away. I can hear him sigh.

“Lucien, you have school. I know that you are not a fan of the time that school starts but…”

Ugh, he’s talking a lot now.

“Lucien! It is time for school!”

He’s quiet now and I wonder what he’s going to do next. Oh no. I can feel his fingers under me, he’s going to tickle me!

“Lucien this is your last warning to wake up…or else.”

I shut my eyes tighter and bite my lip so I wouldn’t laugh, he’s really good at finding my ticklish spots. He’s counting down, maybe I should have just woken up the first time! Ah! He’s tickling my ribs I can’t hold it back anymore and I start to laugh. He’s laughing too and doesn’t stop his torture until I tap out on the bed. He picks me up and gives me a kiss on the top of my head.

“Rise and shine my little monster!”

“Dad!” I try to look grossed out but he keeps laughing and I can’t help but laugh too. He smooths back my hair and walks towards the door.

“Now come on, you’re going to be late!”

“It’s only second grade! It’s lame anyway.”

“Be it second grade or seventy-second grade, you must attend little one.”

I groaned and he rolled his eyes. “I already have your breakfast out, after that you must be dressed to leave, understand?”

I didn’t answer. He asked again but dragged out the word. I shrugged.

“Whatever.”

He grabbed my nose and tugged on it, I had to push his hand off and rub at my now red nose. He put me down in front of the table and I went right to the empty bowl and box of cereal and started to pour my helping. He was over at the counter, making my lunch for me. He was humming something while he was spreading the peanut butter on the bread. I asked my dad a week ago why he never ate meat and he told me because he was vegetarian. He still made me steak and burgers and stuff but he never ate it or he made a different version of it. He told me that he didn’t want to force me to be just like him, but I told him that I wanted to be a vegetarian too. It’s not so bad.

He put a bag of sliced apples in my lunch bag.

“Can I have an orange instead, dad?”

He looked over at me and frowned.

“Oh, I’m sorry son I don’t have anymore! I’ll go to the grocery store today. Maybe I’ll buy some ice cream too. What flavor do you want?”

“Chocolate!”

He chuckled. “Are you finished?”

I drank the rest of my milk and set the bowl down smiling up at him. He ruffled my hair and took the empty bowl from me and put it in the sink. He zipped up the bag and put it in the fridge.

“Do you have all your valentines?”

I nodded. Today was Valentine’s Day and my teacher told everybody to bring in valentines and treats for the class. My dad bought a bag of Hershey’s for the class, it’s been in the fridge for the past day now. Afterschool I was up in my room writing things I liked about each of my classmates, which wasn’t easy to do. I wrote one for Ernest, even though he’s not in my grade. We have the same lunch and he’s cool so I guess he deserves one. My dad came up to my room and we had dinner on my bed. I went up to my room to get dressed and when I got downstairs my dad was packing my lunch into my bookbag.

“Alright son, ready to go?”

I nodded and we left the house, he was still holding my bat bookbag. When we got in the car, I’m still not old enough to sit right next to my dad…I scooted forward and watched him drive. He gets nervous when he drives, well, he gets nervous a lot.

“What are you going to do today, dad?”

He looked at me in the rearview mirror and smiled.

“It’s my day off today, I’m only going to the supermarket and then back to your school to pick you up.”

I frowned, but today was Valentine’s Day! My dad couldn’t be alone today!

“But dad! Who’s your valentine?”

He looked sad and that made me sad.

“Looks like I’m without one this year.”

But my dad is so nice and his cloak is amazing! How could anyone not want my dad?

“That’s not true, I’ll find you one dad, I promise! Give me the whole school day and I’ll have a valentine for you.”

We pulled up in front of the school.

“That’s very gracious of you Lucien, but please, don’t waste your time finding a valentine for me. There are very few people who would want me as one, I think.”

I thought he was going to cry because he sounded so sad, but I shook my head.

“That’s not true dad, I don’t even really like my classmates, I’m gonna find you a valentine! Team Bloodmarch!”

I grabbed my bookbag and as I moved to get out the car I heard him saying, “Wait, Lucien! What do you mean you do not like your classmates? Are you being bullied?”

“Bye dad!”

“W-…. Lucien!”

I went to class with a mission to find a valentine for my dad! As soon as I stepped in the class I put my bookbag in my cubby and gave my bag of kisses to the teacher. I gave her my valentine card and she thanked me and told me to have a seat. My dad helped me sign them in cursive, his handwriting’s neat and cool and he has special pens for his signature. He calls them “dip pens” and not fountain pens because “while they were around in the Victorian era, they did not gain traction until the Edwardian period and we don’t talk about the Edwardian period, Lucien”, so I just call it a fancy pen. I look at my teacher while she fixes the papers on her desk. She’s pretty I guess, she’s not married either. Nah, my dad doesn’t like girls, he really likes Mrs. Christansen though, but as a friend. I look around at my classmates, some of them are finishing up their valentines, others are taking out the valentine for their favorite person from the pile for the rest of us. I don’t really mind if I’m not someone’s special person, I know I’ll always be my dad’s special person. I ask the teacher if I can go the bathroom. I can give my valentine to Ernest and find a valentine for my dad along the way. I see him two classes away from me when I left the room. He was reading a book. I knocked on the glass and the teacher let me in.

“I got something for Ernest Vega!”

“Oh, you made him a valentine? How nice of you! He’s right over there.”

I walked up to him and suddenly my hands got all sweaty and I felt nervous. I wonder if this is how my dad feels too.

“H-hi Ernest.”

Be cool Lucien!

He looked up at me with a smile on his face.

“Hi Lucien, happy Valentine’s Day!”

I laughed but I couldn’t think of anything to say, so I just shoved the little paper in his face.

“Here! I made it for you!”

He looked confused, but he took it anyway. Please like it please like it please like it….

“I made it extra special for you. Look, I had my dad cut it out in the shape of a dog because I know you really want one and my dad loves them too…”

I guess we just don’t know when to stop talking in my family…

“I love it.”

“Huh?”

“I like it a lot Lucien, thank you! I’ll have my dad give you something too.”

“Thanks Ernest. I’ve gotta go now because I told the teacher I had to go to the bathroom, she probably thinks I fell in.”

We both laughed and my cheeks got hot. I didn’t want to say anything stupid so I left. I wonder if Mr. Vega would be a good Valentine for my dad. They both like books, and cheese, and Ernest and I like each other. Nah, I don’t think Mr. Vega likes dogs the way my dad does. I shove my hands in my pockets and start walking back to class when I see Mr. Small leaving the boy’s bathroom!

“Mr. Small?”

He looked down at me and smiled. He ruffled my hair.

“Hey Luc.”

“What are you doing in my school’s bathroom?”

“Ah see I caught wind of a cryptid, long legs like a spider, eyes big and red and terrifying, likes to eat children and I know in my heart I couldn’t just let it terrorize you guys so I snuck in through the window!”

I crossed my arms. My dad said that Mr. Small liked to fib a lot. He must be doing it now.

“Mr. Small?”

“Yeah kid?”

“You just had to use the bathroom, didn’t you?”

He rubbed the back of his head and then let out a huge laugh.

“You got me kiddo.”

“You should… probably get out of here before a teacher gets security.”

He saluted me. “Sounds like a great idea kiddo. Tell your dad I said hey, and we should go for a walk in the cemetery again!”

“Okay?”

Mr. Small is a weird man, like my dad! And he invited him on a walk too, and they both like the night time and the cemetery! Would he be a good valentine for him? I think my dad likes Mr. Small too, they always hang out with Mrs. Christiansen. But, my dad said that Mr. Small thinks he’s a vampire, so he might try to hurt my dad.

I go back to class and take my seat. So far, I haven’t found anyone that would be a good valentine for my dad. The kids already handed out their valentines, I got a lot in my bin, I hand mine out and think about my dad. No one is giving him a valentine right now, he’s just shopping for stupid groceries. Last year, my dad…well then, he was my mom…he told me that he didn’t like being my mom very much, and asked me if I could start calling him dad, and to use “he, him, and his” instead. Then he told me that soon he was going to start taking medication to make him look more like a boy. He told me that he still loved me with all his heart and that nothing was going to change that, he told me that he would be happier with himself if he took the medicine, and he wanted me to know the truth. He looked scared, like I would be mad and I didn’t want him to be mad or sad anymore so I hugged him and told him I loved him. That was the first time I ever seen my dad cry. I hope people haven’t been mean to him because of that, he wants to be happy and he told me that everybody deserves happiness! I also know that my dad likes to wear his cloak a lot, and his puffy sleeves, and his other Victorian clothes, and some people think he’s weird for it, but I think he’s cool!

Wait a minute.

I go to my teacher and ask her for a sheet of red construction paper. It’s one of his favorite colors. Instead of going to recess that day, Ernest sits with me while I start making a valentine for my dad.

Later when he picks me up from school, I wave at Ernest, and he smiles at me. His Mr. Vega comes over to our car and my dad rolls down the window.

“Thank you again for my son’s valentine Lucien! Damien, please stop by soon so I can return your son’s favor.”

“Oh! We’ll be sure to do that, good day Hugo!”

He waved and walked toward his car. My dad turned to face me with a small smile on his face.

“Such a gentleman! You gave Ernest a valentine today?”

I nodded and there was that sad look in his eyes. Don’t worry dad, I didn’t forget about you! I was staring at the window and I guess I was smiling a lot because my dad was staring at me in the rearview and asked, “What are you planning, son?”

“It’s a surprise!”

He left it alone. When we got home I pulled him into the living room and yanked him so that he was sitting on the couch with me.

He was laughing now. “My my! Such energy you have today!”

“I have something for you!”

“Oh?”

“But you have to close your eyes.”

“Oh,” He whispered, “Alright, my love.”

He closed his eyes and I grabbed his hand and pried it open. I went into my bookbag and grabbed the valentine. I placed it in his hand and told him to open his eyes. He looked down at his hand and saw the red skull cut-out, well it’s supposed to look like a skull.

“It’s supposed to be a skull…”

“I know son, don’t worry, it’s beautiful! You are quite talented when it comes to arts and crafts.”

“Read it!”

He folded it open and read what I wrote:

_Happy Valentine’s Day dad! I know you didn’t have one today so I’ll be your valentine!_

_I love you! Team Bloodmarch!_

“Lucien…”

“I remember when I asked you about it in the car, you looked sad and I didn’t think you deserved to be sad. You give me love every day! I know that sometimes other people are mean to you and don’t always understand you like I do. So I tried to find you a valentine, and first I thought about my teacher, but you don’t wanna date a lady, and then I thought about Mr. Vega, but he doesn’t like dogs so much. Mr. Small showed up at my school and I thought he would be perfect for you and he told me to tell you hi and to go for a walk with him again! But then you told me that he thinks you’re a vampire…But then I got to thinking, and I like you lots, and I think you’re cool and not a vampire. I could be your valentine!”

He had a tear run down his cheek and I felt bad.

“Don’t cry dad! I didn’t mean to make you cry!”

He wiped away a tear.

“No Lucien, that’s not it…I’m happy.”

“But you’re crying…”

“Because I am so happy to have you as my son.”

“So, you’ll be my valentine?”

He pulled me in a hug. He’s strong!

“Of course, I will, Lucien.”

“I’ll be your valentine every year until we find new ones!”

He laughed and kissed the top of my head. “Deal. I have raised quite the gentleman!”

I grabbed his cheeks. “Now come on! I gotta treat you to dinner!”

“Oh? Will you be paying for the both of us?”

Oh, I forgot being a valentine cost money.

“No but it’s the thought that counts!”

“I love you Lucien.”

“I love you too, dad!”

Tonight’s gonna be great!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay forgive me if Lucien is a bit OOC in this chapter but I figured since he's a kid in this one, he would be a little more open with his feelings for his dad. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this slightly longer chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

The camera shook and there was the sound of ruffling before it focused on Lucien’s sleep-mussed face. His hair was puffy and covering his left eye and his face was free of his usual makeup. He yawned and ran a hand across his face.

“Sup dudes, alright so it’s…eight in the morning and…you guys have been buggin’ me to livestream a whole entire day. Normally I wouldn’t do it during the weekend because I don’t do much or I hang with my dad if he’s off or whatever but guess what, last night he told me that we were going to go out today for, you guessed it, errands!”

He chuckled and yawned again, he messed around with his blankets and pushed his bangs back so that both of his eyes were showing. He was told that he was nearly a splitting image of his dad and although he loathed to admit it, he was. He threw his blanket off and briefly showed his audience of 30 right now that he was wearing a purple t-shirt and black baggy pants with red bats on it. He looked at the camera and smiled mischievously. He started walking out of the room and down their hall

“Okay so my dad’s asleep guys, we have to be really quiet…”

The camera was cut to the phone being propped on the banister and Damien’s door wide open. Lucien was standing over him. First, he poked him gently.

“Dad, dad wake up!”

It wasn’t every day that Damien was this tired. He remembered that he did come back from work last night looking especially worn. His hair was coming out of his ponytail, and parts of his shirt was untucked. He yawned and smiled at Lucien, giving him a lazy hair ruffle as he threw himself on the couch. He told him that tomorrow they would have to go to run errands. He passed out before Lucien could warm up his dinner. Lucien sighed and woke him up to walk him to bed. He took his glasses off his face and even helped him put on his pajamas, he only put the pants on, and took his binder off. He knew that keeping it on when he was sleeping was really dangerous for his dad (he may or may not have spent a whole night reading about binder usage and its dangers) and he wanted him to be happy and healthy.

He looked over at the phone again and smiled. He backed out of the room and then got a running start.

“Daaaddddd!” He shouted before pouncing on top of the mound of blanket and his father. He sprawled out on top of Damien and rested his head on top of his shoulders with the best angelic smile he could muster.

“Father mine! We have to wake up!”

“Lucien….” Damien groaned.

“Good morning, father!” He exaggerated his enthusiasm to wake up Damien. To be honest, he felt kind of bad that he was waking him up because he was sure his dad wanted to spend all day in bed, but he also knew that his dad would regret not getting anything done. Sometimes he wished that his dad would take a day off fully, maybe they could go to the day spa at the mall one day. Damien lifted his head and turned to see Lucien smiling at him. He lifted his arm up awkwardly and mushed his face to push him off so he could sit up.

“Dad wait!”

“What is it son?”

Lucien hopped off the bed and turned the phone face down. He didn’t fail to notice that he now had fifty people watching. Wow people really wanted to see him livestream. He looked over at his dad who was sitting up now with the blanket wrapped around him like a shawl. He was still half- sleep and his hair was a mess too. Nobody rocked bedhair like the Bloodmarches!

“Nevermind, get dressed and come downstairs.” He closed the door and then walked downstairs.

“If I can get twenty emoji comments by the time I get to the kitchen I’ll cook my dad breakfast.”

He was going to do it anyway, but the trick to livestreaming was to make the audience feel like they were in control, and, he needed to be cool in front of his friends. In almost no time he heard his phone ding repeatedly with twenty-eight emojis and some even added comments next to the emojis. Some were girls that typed “Aww” next to several heart emojis, “That’s so cute!” from a few kids in school that follow him, and of course, the “Nerd” comment with several of the nerd emojis next to it by none other than Ernest Hemingway Vega. He typed back to a few of them with the wink and smiling one, and to Ernest he called him a poser and told him to enjoy his vapeless life. Mr. Christiansen took his vape pen away from him a few days ago during the youth meeting, it was hilarious but he told Ernest that he would get it back for him. When he got into the kitchen he scratched at his stomach and then set the phone down on the counter and started to look in the fridge. He glanced at the count now and it was at 100. Do people really find boring shit like this entertaining?

“How about some good old eggs and pancakes?”

He was talking more to himself but the dings of his phone let him know that they agreed. When he walked back over to the stove he looked at the new batch of comments and saw that this time around they were giving him suggestions on what to put on the pancakes. More of the comments were in favor of strawberries, which they did have, but his dad made a comment about wanting banana pancakes a while back so that was what he was going to make. He hummed a rock song to himself and heard the dings go off once again. He was going to mute his phone in a moment. He poured the pancake batter into the frying pan and he heard his dad walking down the stairs. He was focused on cooking the food and felt his dad kiss him on the top of his head.

“Good morning son.”

Lucien’s eyes widened at the realization that his 100+ viewers saw his dad kiss his head. He had to fake irritation. He huffed, “Dad!”

Damien only smiled at him and looked at the stove. His eyes widened and he looked at his son.

“Lucien! Are you making breakfast today? Oh, my apologies for keeping you waiting for so long…”

Before his dad could go on, he held the spatula to his lips and shushed him.

“Dad it’s alright, I’m sure you’re way hungrier than I am anyway. I mean it was pretty rude of you to fall asleep while I was making your food.”

He thought it was a pretty funny joke until he looked at his dad’s face and saw nothing but guilt in them. Oh no. He felt bad now.

“I had no idea, Lucien! Forgive me, I was exhausted yesterday and I am not entirely sure how I made it to my bed and changed…”

You nearly got it.

“Lucien…did you, escort me to bed? And change my clothes?”

Lucien’s face grew hot at his dad’s words. Should he pause the livestream? No, his followers asked for this, and now they’ll suffer through the embarrassment with me. Damien didn’t need a verbal answer for him to know that yes, Lucien did indeed tuck him into bed.

“I only changed your pants and took your binder off.” He said so that only his dad would hear and not his whole follower base. Damien’s smile was small but his face was full of appreciation. He blushed too and looked down at his feet, his glasses slowly sliding down the bridge of his nose.

“Thank you, son.”

“Sure, dad.”

The food was finished quickly, the only thing that his dad made was his cup of tea, Lucien opted to have the rest of the orange juice.

“So, you’re livestreaming our whole day out?” Damien was slowly stirring the tea as he asked his son the question. Lucien told him that right now, two-hundred people were having breakfast with them. When Lucien nodded, the camera shook with him. His dad looked into the black lens of his phone pointed right at him. He looked shy to know that Lucien’s friends were watching him stirring tea and could see that he was wearing his glasses, free of any makeup, and had his hair tied into a ponytail.

“Lucien, if you wanted to spend time with your friends then you should have told me! I don’t want to keep you from your friends.”

“No dad, don’t sweat it. These losers wanted me to do an all-day stream so I’m doing it.”

“Oh.”

Lucien could tell that his dad was still nervous about being on camera, he wanted to make him feel better.

“Say hi. They’re all saying hi to you in the comments. Look.”

He slid the phone across the table and the screen went black and the sound of phone being slid across the table and then the rustling as Damien picked it up. The screen at first was just a close up of his eye behind his glasses and then it turned into his whole face as he was reading the comments.

It was the same girls that commented “OMG. Ur dad is so cute!!!” And then the rest of the comment was the heart-eyed emoji repeatedly. A few of the friends that Damien recognized from school also commented, “Sup Mr. Bloodmarch?” “Awesome specs” “#Gothlyfe4ever” “Those pancakes look tasty” and then the one comment from Ernest that read, “Mornin’, Mr. Bloodmarch, tell your son he’s a poser.”

Damien was smiling now, he was still shy about it but he looked more comfortable. He held the camera out so that his whole upper body was showing and he waved at them with a wide smile. Lucien took the opportunity to finish up his pancakes, while his dad responded to each of the comments.

“Hello! Why thank you! I like your username Mr….TaintedRave98! You’re cybergoth, then?”

Lucien smiled to himself. His dad was an IT guy so he knew computers better than the other geezers in the cul-de-sac, but watching him now take the time out of his breakfast time to respond to his friends’ comments no matter how stupid they were, it was endearing.

“Yes, they are quite delicious, Lucien is getting better with his cooking skills. He even managed to not burn them!”

Okay now he was shifted into father-mode which coincides with embarrass-your-son-mode. He shoveled the eggs into his mouth and drank the rest of his orange juice.

“Well I only attended a rave once and that was before Lucien was born, I’m not sure what they’re like now but I’ll take your word that they’re fun!”

“Okay dad, I’m finished.” Lucien was heard from off-screen.

“Oh! Very well then, I’ll go and get changed.”

He passed the phone back over to his son and when Lucien had the phone back in his grasp, the sound of Damien’s feet were heard going up the steps. He waited until the door to his dad’s room was closed before he started talking again.

Whoa.

His dad got his viewership to 1k. If he has 1k viewers then how many were following him now? Comments kept popping up, most were addressed to his dad, others were directed towards him. He propped up the phone once again, this time using his dad’s books, while he washed the dishes. When he finished he walked over to the phone and bent in real close.

“Alright dweebs, I have to get dressed so enjoy the view of my freshly cleaned sink while I change.”

Ernest immediately popped up with a middle finger emoticon and Lucien was more than happy to reciprocate before heading up the stairs. The phone, true to his word, was pointed at the sink for twenty minutes before footsteps were heard coming back down the stairs. It was Damien who popped back down and was heard humming to himself as he waited for Lucien to join him. Another ten minutes passed and another set of feet were heard thumping down the stairs.

“Let’s away, yes?”

“Yup.”

He took the phone and they left the house. Lucien flipped the phone around and showed everybody his dad’s attire which consisted of his Victorian wear and his cloak.

“And folks, the Bloodmarches are officially on errand duty.”

Comments dinged on how awesome Damien’s outfit was. Lucien figured that he would have a Q&A of sorts while they were driving to the market. When they got in Lucien chuckled and said, “We don’t have a horse-drawn carriage, in case anyone was wondering.”

 Damien laughed at that too and looked at Lucien. “We could make arrangements if that would please you.”

“No thanks dad, I’m good.”

They laughed again and Lucien thought about how good it was to laugh with his dad, and to see him laugh.

The camera paused again and then resumed and they were now on the road.

“So, dad…”

“Yes, son?”

“Poserscanchoke88 wants to know if it’s a cloak or a cape.”

“It’s a cloak, sir Poser.”

“MyChemicalGoth asked, ‘what’s the difference between a cloak and a cape?’”

“Well for one, capes are shorter than cloaks, and cloaks are more used to protect from the elements rather than capes that are used for style purposes and superheroes! In the Victorian era, cloaks were also used to distinguish class and social standing, if we were in those times now I would be regarded as quite the gentleman.”

“And we have the house to prove it too.”

“That’s the spirit son!”

The Q&A went on for a while longer before they got to the supermarket. Along the way he and his viewers learned how to differentiate Victorian attire from Edwardian, and even why it was called the Victorian era. He gave some of the kids from his English class good book recommendations from the time period. Lucien thought that maybe he should give some of those books a read. He was sure that his dad had them in their library. He checked his viewer count, it said 1.5k. He knew that his dad being so extra about everything in his life would pay off in the end. If only his dad wasn’t so shy about his passions, and in general, he figured that they would have quite the following on YouTube if they had a channel.

“The Bloodmarches are in the supermarket.”

He whispered into the camera. Damien was pushing the shopping cart ahead of him perusing the shelves for anything they needed. Lucien was following his head movements to show the viewers what he was looking at. His phone went off and the camera went back to his face reading the comments. Some of them were just emojis, Ernest being a dork again, and most of them were all giving suggestions as to what they should buy.

“We’re vegetarian dudes, no meat-based products for us.”

Immediately there are several comments that call him a rabbit and the bunny and carrot emojis in others. Lucien smirked and rolled his eyes.

“Yeah right Nugget, I’ll feed you a veggie burger and you won’t even know it.”

The shrug emoticon was Nugget’s response.

“Do we need sugar?” The camera spun to show Damien staring at Lucien with a bag of sugar in his hand.

“Yeah.”

Damien placed it inside of the cart and kept moving. He placed bread, sugar, two boxes of cereal for Lucien, two boxes of Earl Grey, English muffins and two bags of apples and oranges in the shopping cart.

“I know we definitely need milk. Do you take one percent or low-fat?”

“One percent. Do you have cream for your tea, dad?”

“Oh my! I forgot!” He spun and walked off-screen to get the cream. Lucien read some more comments and someone who he vaguely knew at school said that his dad was a freak.

“Fuck off!” He said a little more loudly than he would have liked because Damien came back over and had his hand on his hip while the other held the little carton of cream.

“Lucien Bloodmarch!”

“Ugh…fine whatever…I’m sorry.”

Damien still looked at him sternly, but put the cream in the cart. They finally got to the icecream and the camera panned to Lucien’s arm grabbing the carton of chocolate ice cream and placing it in the cart. Damien’s immediately reached in and put it back.

“No Lucien.”

“Why not?”

“Because you eat it all in one sitting! I never get any and I don’t want you eating junk all day!”

“So then buy two.” His arm extended and placed two in the cart. Damien chuckled and put it back in the freezer.

“Lucien stop!”

“Come on dad!”

Now it was both of their arms fighting over the ice cream and their laughter filling the area. Damien finally gave up and let Lucien put two in the cart. The camera panned back up and Damien was smiling but shaking his head.

“You better leave me some.”

“I am neither confirming or denying that.”

The rest of their time at the supermarket was spent with them fighting over which brand of butter was the best, if soft-baked or hard cookies were better than the other, but then settled on oreos, and then Damien left Lucien in the line for the checkout because he forgot the bananas and Lucien has now documented the fear that all children get when their parent does this.

Lucien hosted another Q&A session on the ride back, some asked about good vegetarian recipes, others asked about his haircare, others (both boys and girls) complimented him on his makeup skills and some asked if he was open for booking to which he blushed and shrugged. When they got home, Lucien looked into the camera and said, “Okay dweebs, tomorrow we’re going clothes shopping but that’s for Bloodmarch eyes only. Later posers.”

Damien chuckled. “I’m only going to get more slacks.”

“We can’t let them see how the Bloodmarches acquire our style, can we?”

Damien smiled and looked down. “No, I suppose we can’t.”

Lucien smiled and rubbed the back of his neck, unsure of how to go about what he was going to do next. To hell with it, he guesses. He goes and gives Damien a hug.

“Thanks for today. I know you get super shy whenever you’re recorded, but you let me film anyway.”

“Of course, son, you looked quite entertained today. I would be lying if I say I wasn’t.”

Lucien punched his arm lightly. “Yeah they kept talking to you. Gave me over a thousand views thanks to your…you-ness.”

“Really? Well, that’s flattering.”

Lucien smiled at how proud he was of himself.

Damien started tying his hair up. The groceries were away and he was tired. He gave Lucien a quick goodnight before heading to the stairs. He stopped on the second step and said, “Oh earlier, Ernest wanted me to tell you that you were a poser.”

“Did he.”

“Yes. I only just remembered, oh well it’s of no matter now, goodnight son.”

When the door to his dad’s room closed, he immediately pulled out his phone and started texting Ernest. He had to find his charger, this was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my longest chapter yet! I'm sorry, I honestly wasn't planning on making it this long. I hope you all enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

Lucien sniffed at the orange juice in the carton. Smelled orangey and juicy. He took a swig while his dad was talking. Damien turned around and saw his son neglecting the cups they had in the cupboard.

“Lucien Bloodmarch!”

Lucien choked on the juice he was in the middle of swallowing and lowered the carton, coughing and wiping his mouth. He looked at his dad with wide eyes. He closed the carton and placed it on the kitchen counter.

“What?”

“What do you mean what? No drinking from the cartons! It’s unbecoming.”

“The cups were so far from the fridge.”

Damien looked unimpressed and then sighed. He waved his hand at Lucien. “Fine, fine, I suppose there was only enough for one of us. Enjoy it son.”

“Yes!” He opened the carton again and happily chugged down the remainder of the juice. He looked at Damien with a wide smile on his face. Damien rolled his eyes and started twiddling his thumbs. He looked nervous.

“What’s up dad?”

Damien looked up at him with a small smile and shook his head.

“Nothing son.”

Lucien crossed his arms, his dad wasn’t that great of a liar, and he didn’t like it when his dad felt like he had to lie. Lucien felt a little guilty that his dad thought that he was bothering him with his own problems. He always listened whenever he was upset.

“Dad.”

Damien didn’t respond and took his glasses off to clean them with the edge of his shirt. He put them back on and saw that Lucien wasn’t going to ease off. He sighed and looked him in the eyes. Lucien noticed how anxious he looked, it’s a face he wears too often, he’s always had problems with anxiety and panicking.

“Mary apparently set up a date for me. She told me that she was talking to this man that was helping with the church bake sale, he’s not religious he just likes to help people…”

“So, what’s the problem? Sounds like good news to me.”

“It is! It’s been…quite a while since someone regarded me enough to want to go out with me and I am very excited but what if…”

Lucien was glad that he had a date, he deserved to be happy.

“But what dad?”

“What if…how should I dress?”

And there it was. He knew that, platonic or not, people didn’t really…take to his father’s style. If they could muster through the Victorian era obsession, then they towed the line at his taxidermy which he didn’t really do as often as people thought. Then if they somehow made it through all that, the deal breaker was usually…that’s what made his dad the saddest most times. It takes him a while to open up to people and usually when they find out, they either tell Damien some bullshit excuse as to why they can’t see each other anymore, or just stop contacting him altogether. Just thinking about it pissed Lucien off, he realized that they lived in a pretty inclusive neighborhood, even Mr. Christiansen is respectful to him, and he like…loves the Lord and stuff. Lucien also worried when his dad started working at the IT place years ago because he knew that people could be cruel, but he came back the first day with a large welcome basket and a grin on his face he knew that were going to be okay in the cul-de-sac. He sighed and walked over to his dad.

“Well, what would make you comfortable?”

Damien laughed nervously, “If I’m honest, not going at all.”

“That’s not an option this time ‘round, pops.”

“Sadly.”

“Come on, let’s get you an outfit.”

Lucien grabbed his hand and trudged him up the stairs until they got in his room. His dad had a pretty expansive wardrobe, so his closet was a walk-in. Lucien pushed his dad to the bed and began rummaging around in his closet for an outfit. He pulled out a full Victorian set that consisted of black pants and a deep red waistcoat and a pocket watch, a casual outfit with just a black t-shirt and some blue jeans, and a formal outfit that was matching black jacket and slacks with a white button down.

“This is a blind date, right? So we don’t anything about the dude.”

“That’s correct.”

“This is going to be tough.”

“It’s alright Lucien…”

“Hey! Don’t doubt my style skills, you gotta uphold the Bloodmarch aesthetic dad.”

Lucien smirked up at him, and was glad when his dad returned it. Damien crawled over to the outfits and picked up the deep red waistcoat and matched with the black suit combo.

“It goes with the suit, and while not inherently Victorian, it still retains some of the style influences.”

“There you go, dad. But the main thing is that you’re comfortable in what you’re wearing.”

Damien’s smile grew a bit at his son’s consideration. He got up and got a black tie from the closet and tucked it in between the waistcoat and the shirt. Lucien noticed the way his dad looked at the outfit and smiled, pleased with the choice. He knew that his dad was shy enough that he didn’t want to scare away a potential romance by showing up in his full goth attire and it made Lucien sad that he had to hide away parts of himself so that someone could grow feelings for him. But as soon as his smile came it went away and he looked at Lucien and began messing with his ponytail.

“Should I leave it up?”

“Dad…”

“Should I take it out?”

“Dad.”

 “Maybe I should style it differently?”

“Dad!”

Damien jumped and put his hands down.

“I’m sorry son…”

“Dad…you’re gonna look great regardless of how your hair is styled. If he only cares about your looks, he’s a poser, okay?”

Damien chuckled again and nodded.

“What about my glasses? Would he find me uncool with these on? Should I put on contacts or leave my glasses on?”

“I think your glasses are pretty cool. Not everyone is brave enough to go out with those— “

“Lucien, you tease me!” He was laughing when he playfully shoved his son, who was also having a laugh. He got up off the bed and took his ponytail out. “I’m putting my contacts in, I’m probably going to perspire and then my glasses will slip down my nose that is quite unattractive…”

He kept mumbling to himself as he ran into the bathroom and Lucien snorted and moved so that he was resting on his dad’s pillows. He pulled up his phone and started texting Ernest about nothing in particular while his dad was running around the house like a chicken with his head cut off. When his dad finally came back in the room his hair was already down and his shirt was already stripped. Lucien looked up and saw his dad half naked and rolled his eyes. It’s not the first time his dad has accidentally started changing in front of him, and it won’t be the last. He’s had a few moments when he barged into Lucien’s room to find the teen changing, he was met with flying shirts and shouts to “get out, get out now!”

He turned around when the whole suit was on and held his hands out.

“Is it too much?”

“When has that ever stopped you before?”

“Lucien!”

“Ugh, it’s fine dad.”

“I apologize if am being a little much now, I just want this date to go right for a change, not that I’ve always had unsuccessful ones, I only mean— “

“Dad, dad! It’s fine…I know what you mean.”

“…Thank you for being so understanding…”

“Now it’s almost time for your date, get your shoes on.”

Damien nodded and slid his shoes on before heading down the stairs. When they got to the front door, Damien turned around and started to worry over Lucien even though this was hardly the first time that he’s left him home alone.

“I promise I’ll be back before midnight, if that changes I’ll text you.”

“Yeah, yeah, dad.”

“And I left you money for pizza or Chinese and should you want company I asked Hugo in advance and he said he would be more than happy to have you, and Mary too. Okay?”

“Dad…I’ll be alright.” He offered an assuring smile and Damien kissed him on the cheek.

“I love you son, I’m leaving now.”

“Love you too dad.”

And he hopped in their car and left. Lucien closed the door and sighed, he had the house to himself at least until midnight. Time to go watch TV and eat all the ice cream they had. He walked into the kitchen and pulled out the tub of chocolate ice cream, and grabbed a spoon from the dishrack. He walked back over to the couch and sat down, knowing that he should buy actual food first and not just dive right into the snack. Of course, by the time he thought about all of that he was already shoveling ice-cream in his mouth and surfing the channels. He hoped that his dad’s date went well.

When his dad came back it was twelve-thirty in the morning. He was on the verge of sleep but hearing the keys in the door he sat up. He grinned mischievously at the idea that he could finally lecture his dad about coming home later than his curfew and opened his mouth to start his mock lecture but then all the words died on his lips when his dad stepped through the door. He was sniffling pretty badly and wiped at his eyes as he closed the door. He was taking his jacket off, facing Lucien’s direction. His eyes were red, puffy, and still wet with tears. His nose was red too from him rubbing at it. He put his hair into a ponytail but strands of hair were still coming undone from it. He looked up and saw Lucien staring at him.

_Oh dad…_

“Lucien! I thought you would be sleeping now.” He was wiping at his face harder now, desperate to keep his suffering to himself and not make his son worry.

“Well, I kinda was until you came back.”

Damien smiled, but it was shaky and looked like it hurt him to even do that much. He could see that bits of his shirt were untucked. He put the jacket on the rack and folded his arms as he walked into the living room.

“Did you eat?” His voice was choppy like he sobbed instead of just letting out a few tears. Lucien nodded.

“I had some ice cream.”

“Lucien, I wish you would’ve brought pizza! I want you to start eating better.”

“Okay dad.”

He sniffled again and Lucien could see that he so badly wanted to cry again.

“What are you watching?”

“Ghost dudes, dad, how was your date?”

He wasn’t asking out of curiosity really, he could tell his dad had a bad time tonight, he just wanted to know what the reason was this time for why his dad couldn’t find love.

“He…He was the nicest rejection I must say.”

“What happened?”

“It went so nice at first, we talked and laughed and drank…but then he asked me about my waistcoat…so I told him how I got it, and then I may have let slip some facts about the Victorian era.”

“So then what happened?”

“He nodded and moved the conversation along and I thought that he truly didn’t mind it. I admit, my heart fluttered a bit because he truly looked interested in what I had to say.”

“But?”

Damien moved to where Lucien was seated and sank down. Lucien grabbed his hand and squeezed it to let him know that he wasn’t alone.

“But…then at the end he told me that he couldn’t continue this. Mary told him a bit about my interests before the date, but meeting in me in person…”

Here it comes.

“He couldn’t do it…”

He buried his hands in his face and Lucien watched his dad broke down, heartbroken and hurt from what he thought was going to be a goodnight. He couldn’t hold it back and wiped one tear away from his eye so that his dad wouldn’t see. It would only make him feel worse.

“Did he…see you cry?”

Damien shook his head.

“I started in the car.” He whimpered.

Lucien exhaled and pulled his dad in a hug. He didn’t even know what to say, his dad was as nice as someone could be, he always listened to people when they spoke, he would go out of his way to help anyone, and he’s very passionate about what he likes. Why is that so hard for people to understand? He rubbed his dad’s back and didn’t speak. Words weren’t going to help that much, his dad just wanted physical comfort at this point. He had an idea.

“Hey dad, sit up for a minute.”

Damien sat up and his face was red and splotchy from the new wave of tears. He started wiping his tears away as Lucien got up to get the second tub of ice cream and a spoon. When he sat back down he gave his dad the tub and spoon with a smile on his face. His dad took it with a sigh and opened it as Lucien opened the TV menu to go to Netflix.

“What are you doing son? I’ll just go to bed…”

“I can’t cheer up my dad when he’s upset? I’m putting on Naruto.”

Damien’s face changed at the statement. He smiled softly and took his shoes off and placed his feet on the table, Lucien wasn’t going to scold him like he was so many times, he pressed play, grabbed his tub and spoon and nestled his head on his dad’s side as the episode played.

“Love you dad.”

Damien stroked his son’s soft hair.

“I love you too, Lucien…”


	6. Chapter 6

It was the day after Lucien’s stunt, and the first day of his week-long suspension. Unfortunately, Damien had to work so he wouldn’t be able to keep his son company. However, he did tell Lucien that under no circumstances was he able to go and hang out with his friends for recreational purposes, if they came over to give him school work then that was fine, but that would be all. He groaned and asked about Ernest and he said the same rules apply for him too. If he wanted to do work with Ernest that was fine, but they would have to do it at Hugo’s house since Hugo came home earlier than Damien did and would be able to catch them if they started doing nonsense again. For the whole week of his suspension he was grounded, basically, Damien thought that was fair punishment. It never made him feel good when he had to punish Lucien, and he always thought long and hard about what he would restrict from him. He had to tell himself that no matter what Lucien would be unhappy about the outcome because, well, that was the point of a punishment but he never liked seeing his only child upset.

“Lucien, I’m off to work!”

“So, what, not like I’m going to be anywhere else.”

Damien frowned and walked over to Lucien, who was still munching on the stack of pancakes and veggie sausages that he made as a peace offering. Lucien wasn’t spiteful enough to turn down food, Damien’s come to realize, but he would refuse affection and somehow that made it worse. He knew that his son wasn’t trying to make him feel guilty but he did and so when he went to give him a kiss on the head and Lucien moved away, it hurt, but he settled for a hair ruffle. Damien went to the door and opened it, turning around and telling him that he would be back as soon as he was able and only received a grunt in response. He went to the car and sat in it. He grounded him because he couldn’t just let him think that it was okay to be suspended from school for a week, he needed Lucien to understand that just because they were friends he forgot how to parent, he just wanted Lucien to know that he wasn’t too happy with the situation. He knew that Lucien would carry out his punishment, he never had to worry about him sneaking out and running off with his friends somewhere, but he didn’t want him in the house all day doing nothing. He suggested finding a summer job because Lucien wanted a car more than anything, and while Damien offered to let him use the car they had now, he wanted something that he paid for all by himself. It was an admirable thing and it showed a lot of responsibility on his part, how could he turn him down?

He went to work and had a hard time focusing on his tasks. He stopped typing and looked at a piece of art Lucien drew when he was ten. It was the both of them standing in front of their house. Damien was in his full goth garb and Lucien was wearing a black shirt with a skull on it and grey shorts with a wide smile on his face. Damien always told him that he drew very well, and if he wanted he could major in something artistic when he went to college. And from seeing his brickwork yesterday, he would do a good job in construction. When he went home, and if Lucien wanted to talk to him he would propose that maybe he started thinking about a career in architecture or something along those lines. He didn’t realize that the day went by so quickly because one of his co-workers, Susan was standing at his cubicle with a smile on her face.

“Times up, Damie.”

He looked at the clock and realized that his shift was already over.

“Oh dear. I have to get home to my son, thank you, see you tomorrow!”

She tipped her mug to him as he went to leave. He got in the car and started driving home. Should he stop to get them some pizza? Some takeout? Would Lucien even come out of his room to eat with him? He sighed. Lucien was very good at holding grudges when he wanted, but he doubted that it would get that far. Lucien understood deep down that even this punishment was a very mild one. He opted to cook something instead of buying greasy fast food and soon was pulling up in their driveway. He saw Brian stepping out of his truck with his hardhat on, whistling something.

Damien was admiring how Brian always had a smile on his face and then the sight of the yellow hat on his head gave him an idea. He hopped out of the car and started waving his arms like a crazy person to catch the redhead’s attention.

“Friend Brian! Dear Brian! Brian!”

Brian stopped right in front of his door and turned to face Damien. He beamed at him.

“Damien! What can I do for you today?”

“Actually, friend Brian, I’m here on account of my son.”

“Oh? What’s he done now?”

Damien huffed and shook his head.

“Nothing of the sort! He’s recently been suspended for attempting to ah…entomb Ernest in a brick wall at school.”

Brian raised a brow.

“What’s it like that ah…. Poe story?”

“ _Cask of Amontillado_ to be precise. It worked for a whole twenty minutes before Ernest realized something was amiss and he was in fact not getting any wine of a fine vintage.”

Brian leaned against his door with an intrigued look on his face.

“What’re you getting at, Bloodmarch?”

“If it is not too much trouble…I was with our new neighbor, Louis when this transpired, and he commented on the good quality of my son’s brickwork. He has also expressed his wishes to raise enough funds to buy his own car and some work would do him good, I think. Would you be open to letting him join you some days to work? He does a fine job of listening to instruction, well, mostly mine, but he likes you! He can be very dedicated to his work, and he is such an artistic and creative and intelligent boy and I think he would take great joy in even designing some things for you. Not to mention he could do brick work for you, should you require the aid – “

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, take a breath man!”

Damien frowned and pushed up his glasses.

“…I’ll swing around to get him tomorrow morning. I got a job that doesn’t require too much work, he can show me his brick skills then. I know he’s a good kid, he’s got you for a dad, right? Not too many people would chase down their neighbor to get their kid a job. He’s gotta be up and ready by seven though, won’t be back until the afternoon.”

Damien was ecstatic to hear that. He clapped and nodded.

“Oh yes of course! Thank so much, and tell lady Daisy to stop by to pick up her bouquet!”

“Bouquet?”

“She said she would like one to help her study. She prefers sweet-smelling flowers and I assembled one for her, she’s free to pick it up whenever she’s able!”

“I’ll let her know. See you tomorrow, Damien!”

Damien gave him another wave and walked to his home, pleased with himself. When he went inside, Lucien was fussing around in the fridge for something. Damien walked into the kitchen and gave him a tap on the back.

“Don’t worry, son, I’ll cook something.”

Lucien hmphed in response and moved, allowing his dad to gather the ingredients for dinner. He went to the cabinet and pulled out a box of elbows.

“What do you say, veggie burgers and mac and cheese?”

Lucien smiled and nodded. Good, at least he seemed in a better mood.

“So son…I have some news.”

“What is it?”

“Well, I know how badly you wanted a car and I was thinking about your incident with Ernest and so I took a trip to Brian’s house to ask him if he would like to make good on your skills.”

Lucien’s jaw dropped.

“Now I know that I probably overstepped, but I think it would be good for you, and I’m sure that Brian would not let your work go unpaid if you do a good job, and I know you will. He said he’ll be here tomorrow at seven to test your skills.”

Lucien groaned and rolled his eyes.

“Dad!”

“I just wanted to help son, and make this whole week easier on you. And think of it this way, you can do whatever you want so long as Brian is with you.”

Ding ding ding!

“Of course, I will be informing him of your punishment tomorrow so once you are back in the cul-de-sac your punishment resumes.”

He sucked his teeth and groaned, “Fine.”

“Now, come help me make the mac and cheese.”

Lucien got up and started grating the cheese while his dad started forming the meat patties. While they were sharing respective silence, Damien felt a weight on his shoulder. It was Lucien’s head.

“Thanks dad.” He heard his son whisper. He smiled and kissed his head.

“You know everything that I do is for you, right? I love you so much.”

“Mhm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about the comment that dadsona makes about Lucien's brick laying and decided, what if Damien did get him a job doing just that?


	7. Chapter 7

It was a particularly trying day for Damien.

First, he woke up late because his wonderful son took his charger while he was asleep because god forbid that Lucien cleaned his room once in a while, and so his phone died over night. Then he thought that he would have some cereal instead of a normal apple or other piece of fruit, and so he poured a bowlful. Of course, his son managed to use the whole gallon and so he was left with dry cereal which he poured back in the bowl, and then his son was being unusually pushy and rushed him out so he could drive him to school. Of course, there would be traffic on his way to work, why did they do so much construction when nothing ever got fixed?! His boss was usually lenient with Damien running late, he’s always tried to prove himself to be a model employee, and was well-liked around the office. He forgot that one of his co-workers were out sick, so he had to take their calls, while trying to do his own work. He was starting to see why his friend got sick.

The plus side was that he got off early, and was able to join Mary at the animal shelter. He figured that it would be a good time to unwind before going back home. Of course, even his happy place gave him a rough time. One dog was sick and Mary thinks it had something to do with it eating garbage when it thought no one was looking, and another one was having puppies and they needed to help with its birth (and they also were looking forward to it for three months). So, cue Damien covered in dog vomit, and birth juices in under two hours. Mary noticed that the animals weren’t giving him much grief and that he looked strung out already and sent him home. When he got to the house he prayed that Lucien wasn’t home. He loved his son to death but he just wanted five minutes of peace before he came home tearing the house apart looking for food.

“Lucien?”

There was no response. Damien figured that he couldn’t hear him. He took his shoes off at the door and looked up at his son’s room. He walked up to the door and gave it a few knocks. Lucien never really answered the door. Either his music was terrifyingly loud, he just gave something between a moan and a growl that signaled he could enter, if he didn’t do any of the two he was sleeping or he wasn’t home. Since Damien dropped him off today, he knew that his son didn’t go back after he left and cut school, so he just wasn’t home. He sighed and slid down the door and buried his face in his hands. He felt that familiar craving and hated himself for it. He hadn’t done it since Lucien was born and now he couldn’t keep his mind off it.

Damien really wanted a cigarette.

He ran a hand down his face and berated himself for even thinking about smoking. He did it when he was a teenager, mostly because a lot of the goth kids in his school did it and he didn’t want to be a poser (does anyone still say that???) so he picked up the habit too. Thankfully, he only smoked two or three a day, and Lucien came into his life before it could become a life-threatening past time so weaning himself of it was easy. He spotted Lucien a few times putting out a cigarette in the front of the house, or coming home from school smelling like the tobacco. He really didn’t approve of Lucien doing it, and even told him that he used to do it, Lucien must have taken some of it to heart because he stopped smelling like the smoke, and the ash marks on the porch are gone. He couldn’t stop Lucien from doing it permanently he realized, but it would make him feel a little better if he could at least smoke one a month. In fact, he was sure that Lucien had a few in his room right now. Even if he didn’t smoke them all, he probably sold them and Damien made a quick note to have a very serious talk with Lucien about that but for now, he was going to smoke one. Damien pushed himself off the floor and opened the door.

The boy’s room was a mess.

It was mostly clothes that belonged in the hamper, some papers of Lucien’s art that Damien wanted to hang in his office at work because it was so good, and other miscellaneous items. Everything in Damien’s body screamed to just get a cigarette and leave but he couldn’t help himself and gathered all the clothes, organized his books (that he stole from his room) and placed all of his jewelry and make up and small items in his drawers. He found the rolled-up cigarettes on his table and grabbed one as he exited the room. When he got to the laundry room, he threw all of Lucien’s dirty clothes in the washing machine and started the cycle.

“He’s going to definitely wash his clothes when he gets home.”

While he was watching the machine go, he looked down at the cigarette in his hand. He shook his head and walked into the kitchen. He didn’t grab Lucien’s lighter and didn’t want to chance Lucien catching him snooping in his room. He turned on the front stove burner and lit the end of the cigarette. He turned off the flame and took a huff of the cigarette. He frowned and coughed a bit.

“What type of tobacco is he using?”

He heard keys and his heart stopped.

“Dad I’m home!”

He walked up to the kitchen and stood in the doorway. His mouth hung open and Damien’s never seen his eyes so wide.

“Dad. Are you smoking?”

Damien sighed and looked at the cigarette.

“Lucien…I’m so sorry but I was really…no, I was horribly stressed today and I needed to have a smoke. I didn’t mean to steal one of your cigarettes…”

“Dad, dad hold on. Did you say cigarette?”

“Well…yes, are these not cigarettes? I know you tend to roll them yourself…”

Lucien held his hand up. He was trying hard not to laugh, and Damien knew that he did something wrong. He took another huff and blew a puff of smoke out.

“Dad you’re right about me rolling my cigs but… _that_ is not a cig.” He was pointing at the item in his dad’s hands. Damien furrowed his brows and stared at Lucien harder. The boy was holding his hand over his mouth now like he didn’t know whether to laugh or to be horrified.

“Son…is this weed?”

Lucien smiled and said, “I am neither confirming or denying it…. but yes.”

And all Damien could think to say was:

“Well, shit.”

—–

Ten minutes later, they were sat in the middle of the living room, his dad sitting on the floor smiling at nothing and looking around his house as if he’s never lived in it before. Lucien took the joint from his dad as soon as he saw the cannabis doing its work on him. He led him to the carpet and that’s where they’ve been. His dad was hugging his knees to his chest and grinning like an idiot. At first, he was scared that his dad was going to have a panic attack, he was already prone to having those when he wasn’t high and it was horrible every time. His stuff was mild so his dad wasn’t going to hear colors or see dancing flowers, but he did take quite a few puffs of the joint already. Lucien wondered if he should just give his dad the rest of it, but he placed it on the table and leaned against the couch cushion and watched as his dad got up to look at his display skulls. He giggled and put his hand on the glass, leaning in really close so that his nose was crushed against the spotless showcase.

“You are so beautiful…I want the world to love you.”

Lucien’s brows furrowed at his dad. His father looked over at the carpet and placed his hands on it, his grin never wavering.

“Everyone steps on you but no one takes time to appreciate you…”

Lucien cracked a smirk and wondered if he should record this.

“I love this color so much, Lucien, did you know that?”

He rolled his eyes as he recounted the countless hours they spent shopping for the carpet. Lucien insisted that no one was going to care if the carpet was a lighter shade of red but all he got was a lecture on the importance of maintaining aesthetic and Oscar Wilde and how they could not possibly live in a home where the colors do not complement.

“Yeah dad I know.”

He watched as his dad put a hand over his mouth and giggle.

“I love my home so much, and I love you son! I love you so much!”

Oh here we go.

“You make me happy. Everything makes me so happy!”

Lucien stopped smiling. That wasn’t something his dad said often. He hadn’t heard the word “happy” leave his parent’s mouth in quite a while. In fact, the teen couldn’t remember the last time he saw his dad this happy and carefree. While he did pride himself on wearing Victorian clothes and being the Goth Dad, his dad was often quite insecure about his passions, and himself most days. He knew that as much as he spent time with him, his dad needed more than familial love. Some days he would try to hide it but Lucien knew that he got lonely time-to-time. He gets dates pretty often but there doesn’t tend to be second dates because people suck. They spent so long, no, his  _dad_  spent so long personally renovating their house and no one complimented it or congratulated him, but himself. His dad never liked to dwell on bad feelings for long but still, he was only human, and he’s had a rough go of things.

He didn’t hear his dad shuffle closer to him, he did feel his dad padding at his hair, and his face. He was slightly uncomfortable but let his dad rock.

“Look at you! My boy…”

“Dad…”

“I love you!”

“Heh…love you too dad.”

His dad moved onto the table and whispered something to it and Lucien crossed his legs. He was going to get hungry soon, and so snacks would have to be put out. He sighed and got up.

“I’ll be back dad.”

He heard laughter and just kept walking. He left him sitting criss-cross and holding his cloak.

“Why does everyone call you a cape? You are special, you’re my special cloak!”

“Come on, I know you’re hungry as fuck right now.” He chuckled at being able to curse without being scolded. His dad nodded and rose from his spot.

“Thank you son, you’re amazing!”

He watched his dad take his seat in the chair and smiled at him. So maybe he didn’t need to be giving his dad blunts every day, but it was nice to see him so calm and happy. His dad deserved to be happy. His dad deserved so much more too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a post on tumblr that I made and I figured I would add it to this before I updated, I have so many ideas I'm writing at the moment I can hardly wait to share it with you guys. 
> 
> Also, I am taking requests so if anyone has anything they want to read in this, feel free to shoot me an ask on tumblr or comment below! 
> 
> Thank you all for all your support!


	8. Chapter 8

It’s a rare day when Lucien and Damien come home before sundown. Damien was going to go to the pet shelter for a few hours but Lucien sent him a text asking him if he could give him a ride home. It was odd because Lucien almost never asked him to do that. He had half a mind to ask him what he did now, but decided against it, instead wanting to think that his son just wanted to spend some time with him. When he got to the school Lucien hopped in the car and muttered a short greeting, Damien offered a smile and asked him if everything was okay. He rolled his eyes and it was clear that he was in no mood to talk. Damien left him alone and started the drive home. A little into their drive he pulled into the drive-thru of a Wendys and looked at Lucien. 

“Are you hungry?” 

“Whatever.”

“Well, I’ve a taste for some French fries. Would you like that too?” 

“Yes, fine.” 

Damien nodded, trying to ignore the shortness of his answer. He never liked when his son was upset, because most of the time Lucien didn’t know how to channel his anger and that’s usually when he would get multiple calls home regarding his son’s behavior, and recommendations for therapists. It worried him a lot and he found himself spending nights lying in bed wondering if he was the reason for Lucien’s emotional instability, or if he somehow failed as a parent. But then Lucien would come out of his room, come into his, and curl up at his side while he was reading or using his laptop and would even let Damien stroke his hair. 

“Welcome to Wendys, may I take your order?” Said a young man with a squeaky voice. 

“Good afternoon! May I have two orders of large fries and…would you like a frostee or a soda Lucien?” 

“Chocolate frostee…”

“And two chocolate frostees, please!” 

“Is that all?” 

“Yes!” 

“Drive to the next window please.” 

Damien drove, got their orders and paid accordingly. He was bothered by the silence but told himself that no good would come out of him pressing him. He sighed, he knew how teenaged boys could be, but it didn’t make it hurt any less. He handed his order to Lucien and headed home. When they pulled into their house, they saw Brian pulling in with Daisy. Damien offered a kind-hearted smile and a wave, which was enthusiastically reciprocated by both the daughter and father. Lucien was already inside of the house and Damien huffed and walked in after him. Damien closed the door and saw Lucien running up the stairs to his room with his food in hand. 

“Lucien, I’m still going to –” 

He was met with the familiar sound of a door being closed. He sighed and walked over to the kitchen to get his own food. What he wanted to say was that he was still going to make dinner, seeing as how this wasn’t enough to hold them over for the rest of the night. He ate his fries slowly, as he always did, unlike his son who seemed to inhale food like Kirby. When he finished he moved to the kitchen and made cheese quesadillas, all the while looking at Lucien’s room and trying to ignore the obnoxiously loud music. He hoped that he wasn’t the reason why he was upset. He grabbed four slices of the quesadillas, placed them on a plate and walked upstairs to his son’s room. He knocked twice, knowing full well that his son could hear his knocks. He hesitated on whether he should say something but opted not to. He placed the plate on the floor and headed towards his own room. He closed the door and sighed. He could tell that this was going to be one of the nights where they both stayed in their rooms for the rest of the night. He took his hair out of his ponytail and sank onto his bed. He hugged his pillow and laid there, worrying about his son. 

``````  
He woke up when he heard his son’s shouts for him. 

“Lucien?”

“Dad!” 

His eyes widened in alarm as he put his glasses on his face and flew down the stairs, still in his disheveled work clothes. 

“Lucien! Lucien what’s the matter?!” 

Lucien, looking as indifferent as ever pointed toward the door. 

“Someone’s knocking.” 

Damien let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and clutched his chest. 

“Lucien, you scared me half to death!” 

“Sorry."

Damien frowned and walked up to the door. He looked through the peephole and saw the familiar grin of one Robert Small. He sighed and opened the door and there was Robert standing there holding up a dead skunk. Damien, very unpleased with the present situation placed a hand on his hip and tried to give Robert his angriest scowl. 

“Robert, have you no clue as to what time it is? Why are you presenting me a dead skunk at one in the morning?” 

“Knew you liked roadkill.” 

“Well…I appreciate the sentiment truly, but why were you out hunting skunks?” 

“Wasn’t really ‘hunting’…just…. happened across one.” 

Damien noted that Robert was speaking in shorter sentences than usual. He also saw that one of Robert’s hand were in his jacket. What was he hiding? Damien cocked his head and formed a puzzled expression at his neighbor. He knew that if Robert was concealing something it wasn’t anything that would pose an immediate danger to him or Lucien…he hoped. Damien swallowed, but steeled himself for whatever trickery he had planned. 

“Ah… take a good look Bloodmarch, not so young anymore…heh…” 

That’s when Robert collapsed into his arms and Damien had to drag him inside so that he wouldn’t fall on the porch. He turned to face Lucien, who was standing next to him.

“Lucien, get the door please!” 

Lucien shut the door when all of Robert was inside. Damien managed to get the heavy man on his sofa. He had his eyes closed but his breathing was labored and the first thought that ran through his mind was that Robert came here absolutely hammered. 

“Whoa, I think Mr. Small is totally shitfaced.” 

“Lucien!” Damien groaned and placed a hand on his head. Lucien sniggered behind him. 

“Robert, I do find this quite inappropriate that you’ve come here in this state of intoxication…” 

He started to strip him of his jacket so that he could at least be comfortable while he slept off his inebriation, but then he felt something wet on the lower left side of Robert’s shirt. His first thought was that it was beer and that he was a little sloppier than most nights, but then he saw his hand stained with blood and alarmed, lifted Robert’s shirt to find a large gash going vertically down his side. 

“Robert! Oh my god, what happened to you?” 

Robert cracked a weak smirk, “Heh…it was the…. Dover…. Ghost….” 

Damien rolled his eyes. “Robert, you must tell me how it really happened! Robert! Robert!” 

Robert was silent, if he was passed out, Damien didn’t know, but he needed to act fast before he got any worse. He looked at Lucien and told him to get his needle and thread a bottle of alcohol and peroxide. Lucien went and came back promptly with the supplies. Damien grabbed the curved needle, these were his new taxidermy needles he bought, but he was glad that he hadn’t used them on any dead animals yet. He doused it in the alcohol and threaded it, even with shaky hands. He wasn’t one for blood, but Robert needed his help. Why couldn’t he just go to the hospital?!  
Lucien knelt next to his father, his face showing the faintest hints of excitement and fear. 

“So, is Mr. Small gonna like…die?” 

“Lucien don’t say that! He won’t die…hopefully…yet…” 

Damien felt whole new levels of fear now thanks to Lucien’s comment. He shook his head and looked up at Robert, who still had his eyes closed. 

“I apologize in advance friend, but this will hurt!” 

He poured peroxide on Robert’s wound and grimaced when he heard his friend’s pained groan. He tried to fan the excess off and then took the needle and started to sew the wound close. Robert yelled again and Damien looked at Lucien.

“Will you kindly hold him down?” 

“Yeah!” 

Lucien was beaming now as he held down Robert and watched his father stitch the wound up. Robert’s chest was heaving and his stomach kept clenching at the no doubt unpleasant feeling of being stitched up without anesthetic. 

“Why didn’t you go to the hospital then!” 

He was almost finished, he just had two stitches to go. Robert shouted several curses on the second to last stitch, some of them were new and Lucien was overjoyed to have learned them. Damien really hoped that he wouldn’t go around using it now. 

“I am on the last one!” 

He tried to go as fast as he could without hurting him and messing up the stitch work. He finished and cut the thread nodding at Lucien to let him go. Robert was breathing quickly now. Damien ran to the bathroom and returned with a tube of Neosporin and a bandage wrap. He dabbed the ointment on Robert’s wound and then bandaged it carefully. Robert laughed but grimaced as a hand flew to his side. 

“Robert, honestly you are too much. Go to the hospital next time!” 

“Mr. Small…you alive?” Lucien poked at his face a few times. Robert swatted him away.

“Yeah, yeah…lemme…lemme get some rest.” 

“Oh dear, leave him be, Lucien. Thankfully I placed his jacket under him so there shouldn’t be much blood if at all on the couch. I believe he’ll live to see another day.” 

“What about your gift?” 

“I suppose we’ll leave it at his feet for now, I’m exhausted.” 

Lucien crossed his arms and smirked at Robert and then back at his dad. 

“Dad…that was so…that was so freaking metal!” 

Damien perked up at that. He’s never heard Lucien call him that before. 

“You just stitched Mr. Small up like nothing and I thought you were going to pass out for a moment because…well we know how you get around blood but you totally didn’t! Dad this was possibly the most goth thing you’ve done in my entire life.” 

He couldn’t help but smile at his son’s gushing. It wasn’t often. 

“Really son?” 

“Yup, rad as hell.” 

He blushed. Lucien started heading up the stairs but stopped on the final one. 

“Hey dad.” 

“Yes, son?” 

“Listen…I’m…sorry about my crappy attitude today, I just got into an argument with some kid in my school and it really bothered me. I didn’t mean to take it out on you when you were just trying to cheer me up.” 

Damien was grinning now and waved. 

“It’s alright son, I knew you would talk to me when you were ready.” 

Lucien rubbed at the back of his neck. 

“Sorry again, and the quesadillas were good. Kay, night.” 

“I love you!” 

He heard the door close and he chuckled to himself. He looked over at Robert and started cleaning up the mess around him. He kicked Robert gently on the foot and shook his head. 

“I’m telling Mary tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next morning the Bloodmarches took Robert to the hospital to get him the proper medical care he needed and while Robert was being treated, they were met with a very pissed off Mary. 
> 
> After prodding him for information they found out that he did get into a fight with a skunk and in order to evade the skunk's spray he threw himself down and fell on his knife, resulting in a dead skunk and a large wound. 
> 
> Neither of the adults are pleased but Lucien still swears the night will go down in history.  
> \----  
> I spent so long researching taxidermy stuffs and chemicals and came to the conclusion that Damien's taxidermy chemcials wouldn't do much to help disinfect Robert's wound. So brand new suture needle and alcohol will do!
> 
> Still taking requests!


	9. Chapter 9

When Lucien was born, all Damien could hear was his crying. He couldn’t hear the noise of the heartrate machine, or the doctor talking to the nurse that was cleaning off his newborn son. The sounds of the nurses and patients and doctors hustling about in the hallway couldn’t reach his eardrums. He just listened to his baby crying, afraid of the new world he was thrust in, and his heart broke with each wail. It felt like a dream, seeing the nurse hand him a wriggling bundle and saying words he couldn’t hear. He looked down at the baby and he cried. How could something so fragile and special be his? He kissed the baby’s soft pink forehead and took in the newborn’s scent.

The staff left him alone with his new baby, his whole future.

What could he name him? He wasn’t planned, this wasn’t something Damien thought about. But now he couldn’t think of any timeline his son was not in.

His life.

His light.

_Lucien._

The name comes so easily to his mouth so that must be his name. It’s Victorian in sound and everything he is to Damien. When the nurse comes back and asks what he’d be named, Damien smiles brightly and says Lucien Bloodmarch and then keeps saying it to himself. His son Lucien Bloodmarch.

His first day back in his home he realizes that it was so empty. His son makes it feel crowded and warm and everything he forgot he wanted, the crib was barely used that day. Then the night came and he was terrified. His son was going to hate him, he was sure of it. He was going to get older and hate him, he would mess something up because he thought he could raise a child alone. He stands over Lucien’s crib that night and apologizes for anything he does in the future to hurt him, and for being his father. Lucien only cries twice.

Then two days later Damien feels inexplicable sadness, and he spends the whole day crying with Lucien. He should call somebody, he thinks that as he’s rocking his restless infant to sleep for his midday nap. He has nobody to call, Mary has her own life, he doesn’t want her to worry about him. He looked at the toys and supplies she sent him, as apology for being so far away. He smiled.

A month into his new life with Lucien and he feels a little better. He’s learnt Lucien’s sleep schedule, and when he’s hungry, when he needs his diaper changed, and when he’s feeling everything in between. He tries to find reasons to laugh more, and he finds all his reasons to laugh when he’s with his son. It’s not so bad anymore, waking up in the middle of the night to cater to his son’s needs, but then that brief thought that he wished he wasn’t alone comes to his mind. No, he’s not alone anymore, his companionship came in the form of the tiny child that needs him. He kisses his head; the soft black hair tickles his lips.

“No, we’re not alone anymore my love.”

Lucien giggles and Damien can feel his heart pound. This is the love he never knew he wanted.

Two months later Lucien wakes up and cries and spits and coughs until he vomits. Damien places his hand to his forehead and his he’s warm, he’s too warm and so they go to the hospital at eleven at night.

“He just has a bit of a cold, nothing to worry about.”

And Damien wonders if this man has any children because to him, it’s _everything_ to worry about. He nods and asks if there was anything special he should give him and the doctor says baby Motrin and just “tender love and care”. When Damien goes home he cries again because his son is sick and he knows that everyone gets colds, and it’s no longer the Victorian era so there’s no mortal problem, but he doesn’t like it when his baby hurts, so he hurts with him. 

“It’s alright my love, we’ll be alright.”

Lucien sniffles, but he stays quiet and Damien falls asleep with him in his arms that night.

Two more months pass and Damien has concluded that he can’t possibly live without his son. Where would he be without his baby? How could he get out of bed in the morning without looking forward to those big, black, round eyes staring up at him like he was the whole universe? He would have nothing to hold at night when the loneliness and anxiety became especially hard to bear. He wouldn’t have his Lucien. That’s why, as they’re sat together on the floor, he does everything he can to make his baby laugh and to keep him laughing. Damien learned recently that his son was a hard one to please. He’s started to acquire tastes, and so that meant he loved mashed bananas one day, and then loathed them the next. Today he only ate peas and carrots, but Damien was more than happy to make it for him. He learned how to sit up on his own, so Damien put a bib around him and fed him carefully and patiently, glad to see his son enjoying his lunch so thoroughly.

“It’s a nice day out little one, why don’t we go out for a walk? Like true Victorians!”

Lucien babbled and giggled and Damien took that as a yes, so he dressed him up in a purple onesie with puffy sleeves and white lacy shoes and took him out. Damien bought their stroller after he realized that Lucien was getting a bit too heavy for his carrier. There was a park not too far from their home and so there they went. They stopped in front of the park’s garden, Damien bent down and picked a few for himself.

“Look at this Lucien, these are pink tulips! In the Victorian era, tulips were used to convey charity, now they mean familial love and I think it’s very fitting.”

Lucien smiled and Damien went to pick another flower.

“Baby’s Breath, to symbolize everlasting love.”

Damien sniffed the handful of flowers and thought briefly about growing his own garden. He would grow all types of flowers, and fruits, and vegetables and finally have the gargoyles that he pined for. Lucien was trying to reach over the edge of his stroller tray to pull at the flowers. Damien smiled and gently pushed his hand away.

“These were quite meaningful to the Victorians, my love, we have to respect them. Come on, I think I spotted a dog park not too far away…”

They get home late that night, Lucien fast asleep in his arms as he pushes the empty stroller inside. He thinks about taking off his clothes but doesn’t want to disturb his child’s sleep. They both end up in Damien’s queen-sized bed that night.

He talks to Lucien a lot. He’s always filled to the brim with thoughts that either bores or annoys other people, Lucien wouldn’t judge him for being passionate. So, he spends hours talking to his baby, just voicing his thoughts out loud or reading interesting snippets of his book aloud. He knows that Lucien probably has no idea what he’s saying, but it feels good to talk to someone, even if they are only five months old. He reads up on his horticulture, and on his book of Victorian flower meanings. Then he started to browse the internet, with a silent baby in his lap, looking for Victorian appropriate clothing, and settling on two ruffled shirts and dark purple waistcoat. He’d stop every so often to kiss his baby and rested his cheek atop the soft round head.

Mary comes around when Lucien turns six months. He’s crawling, and sitting up, and teething and Damien documents everything. She holds a crying Lucien in her arms as his father scours the freezer for an ice-cold teething ring. When he’s taking care of Mary smiles at him.

“I still can’t believe you have a baby now.”

Damien looks fondly at Lucien and wants to say he can’t believe it either.

“Yes, well crazier things have happened, right?”

Mary looks down at the suckling baby and starts to bounce her leg. He finds it entertaining and starts laughing and Damien couldn’t help but laugh with him.

“So, Dames, look. I met someone.”

“Who?”

“We’ll get to him in a moment I just wanted to…you know, apologize.”

“For what?”

Mary throws her head back and laughs at his honest confusion. She shakes her head.

“God, why do you have to make me feel even more like shit? I’m sorry for…abandoning you when the little one was born.”

“You didn’t abandon me, Mary.”

Mary looks offended at that and Damien bites his lip to not laugh.

“Well I wasn’t exactly present when you were in the hospital was I, or during the whole six months he’s been living here.”

Damien places a hand on her leg and gives her the sincerest smile he can muster.

“It’s okay, really. I wasn’t expecting you to cater to my every whim, Mary. I’ll admit it did get a little lonely at first but I have him now and I think I’ll be okay. You have your own life and I don’t want to get in the way of that.”

“What did I do to deserve you, Dames?”

“More like what did I do to deserve you, Mary?”

She wipes away a tear and takes a breath.

“His name’s Joseph. Joseph Christiansen and yeah I know his name is yikes but he’s actually really cool…and hot.”

Damien pushes his glasses up and scratches his arm.

“Is he good to you?”

Mary smiles sadly knowing that they weren’t very good with relationships and her last break-up was kind of messy, but she looked happier and smiled. She smiled a lot more than he did.

“Yeah, Dames. Treats me like a proper lady.” She joked.

Lucien whines again and this time it’s because his diaper is full. Mary looks nervous and he asks her what the problem is.

“Look, I know I might seem a little…hasty, but I’m…moving in with Joseph.”

“You are?”

She launches herself and grabs his arm.

“Come with us! We found a nice place, a cul-de-sac in Maple Bay. Only has two houses left!”

“I don’t know Mary…I don’t want to stress Lucien out with the moving process and—”

“You can have your garden! Come on Dames this apartment is a shoebox! What do you have left here; this place is filled with memories…. shitty memories too and I don’t want you living in a shitty memory apartment! We’ll be closer to each other, and it’ll be a good environment for little Lucien! Don’t you think you owe him and yourself that much?”

He put Lucien in the baby chair and worried the hem of his shirt as he thought about Mary’s words. The apartment wasn’t filled with shitty memories anymore, it’s filled with memories of him learning to love Lucien, and his son growing. Mary was right, there was nothing for him anymore, everyone he knew was lost to him and he did want a garden badly…

“Will I be able to afford it?”

“Of course! I wouldn’t have you move somewhere that would bankrupt you. Look, Joseph and I are going to see the house next week, and you are more than welcome to tag along.”

When Damien didn’t respond, she kept talking.

“Dames, you’re my special boy and I worry about you so much. This’ll be good for you, the both of you. I promise.”

Her eyes grew glassy and Damien couldn’t help but let a few tears fall out of his own. He knew that she was doing this for his wellbeing, and he did miss her, he smiled and nodded and she hugged him. He almost sobbed because he forgot what physical contact felt like. She left and Lucien was staring up at him with a smile on his face.

“How about it, little one? Care to move?”

Three months later their home is covered in boxes. Most of it was Lucien’s clothes and toys and books, and the rest was filled with his clothes, his books, and some of his taxidermy skulls. Lucien was dressed in a black shirt and red shorts. He chewed on his fist as he watched the moving men come in and out, carrying their items to the truck waiting downstairs.

“We’re moving today Lucien!”

He bent down to pick the boy up and kissed his plump cheeks.

“We’re going far from here, to Maple Bay. I know you’ve spent nearly the first year of your life here but that’s okay, we’ll begin again in our new home and we’ll continue to grow together. I love you, and I want you to be happy and I think, little one, this is what we have to do.”

Damien buckles him into his carseat and gives him his stuffed bat toy. Together they make the drive to their new home and Lucien’s sheer excitement at seeing their house let’s Damien know that it will have been worth it in the future.

“We’re home, Lucien.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I definitely like this and I would like to do the continuations later on in the fic! I hope you guys like this because I know everyone wanted some more baby Lucien (don't worry there will be more baby Lucien!)


	10. Chapter 10

Damien fiddled with his shirt. He should be happy, ecstatic, no more than ecstatic. He should be feeling euphoric. He and Louis officially started dating today. Damien could scarcely believe it, he told himself after their first date to not catch feelings, that there were no underlying intentions beneath it, because of course Louis couldn’t care for him that way. It took a lot for someone to look past Damien’s eccentricities and just see _him._ Because of that he gave up dating, if he could even call half of it dating, and settled to living a quiet life in the cul-de-sac with his son. Then Louis came along and complimented his home and his aesthetic and didn’t ask for anything in return, how could Damien not fall for him?

Then he worried about being a replacement for Alex, Louis’ dead spouse. Louis did tell him that sometimes he missed Alex so much it hurt to breathe and Damien comforted him and told him that Alex seemed like a very lively person and he would want Louis to keep living for the both of them, but still he would get that feeling like what they have would never live up to what Louis had before him. Damien always worried about that, about people not liking him after they find out about his “boring” side, about people not liking him because of his interest in the Victorian era or his goth lifestyle, or even the fact that he transitioned. It upset him most of all when people left because of Lucien. Some got frightened off at the idea of possibly becoming a parent to him, when he got older, others looked at him like he was some type of criminal, or hoodlum and his son was neither of those things and will not tolerate anyone thinking so lowly of him.

Damien did let out a chuckle when Louis was telling him about the “Low-rent Gerard Way” incident, it wasn’t the kindest thing to say but it certainly was no-where near as bad as his other ex-suitors were. He knew that Lucien had problems when it came to feelings, they’ve been through a lot and Damien likes to believe that Lucien could have come away with worse issues than the inability to channel his anger. He can see that his son is trying and that’s what makes him happy. At the end of that day he knows that Lucien loves him a lot and that he is very loved in return. And while the two didn’t get along during their first interaction, he can see that they are learning things about each other and finding out that they have much more in common. I’m sure Lucien was more than happy to know that Louis knows who My Chemical Romance is and that he can finally talk to somebody else about it. Damien tried to humor him on many occasions but he could never really understand just what his son was talking about.

And while Lucien, Louis, and himself have spent time together much more often, Damien never told him that they were dating. He was worried that Lucien would react badly to it, he had his right to as well. It wasn’t that Lucien would lash out because of jealousy, no, Lucien knows very well that Damien will choose him over any guy that comes into their life and Louis was no exception, but he wished that it didn’t have to come to that because he loves Louis too. 

“Lucien?”

“What do you want, dad?”

Damien smiled sheepishly up at him and patted the space on the bed next to him. For a while they just sat and Lucien was growing impatient with each minute. Damien took a deep breath and grabbed his son’s hand for comfort.

“I have…news.”

“Oh my god, did that turd dumpster tell Mr. Vega? I swear it was an accident and…”

“Lucien, no it’s nothing like that! What did you do?”

“Nothing never mind.”

Damien groaned, “I’ll keep that bit of news in the back of my mind but for now, let me tell you my own.”

“Shoot.”

“You’ve realized that I’ve been spending a lot more time with Mr. Du Lac, yes? And he’s certainly been a frequent dinner guest as of late.”

“Yeah what about it?”

Here goes nothing.

“Well that’s because…. I uh…. well we’re…. dating.”

Lucien’s face froze and Damien felt like he made a mistake. He let Lucien soak the information in as he fiddled with anything he could find on the coffee table and then messed with his own clothing. Lucien sank back in to the couch and he felt like he had to explain something, anything. He loved Louis but if their dating made his son uncomfortable then he would choose his son…no matter how much it would hurt to do so. But maybe his son would understand that he wanted to be with somebody who wasn’t his own flesh and blood, that he was ready to put himself out there again and take that chance. Maybe Lucien would finally have a better co-parent than the one he originally had.

“Lucien, I understand if you’re…upset…and I apologize for not telling you sooner about my feelings for him…but….”

“Dad.”

“I think that, you know I’ve been alone for a long time and sometimes it gets a bit lonely…”

“Dad, I don’t want to…just let me ask one question.”

Damien blinked.

“Of course, son, what is it?”

“Does he make you happy?”

“Lucien?”

“I’ve noticed for a while now that you liked him and stuff, I mean, dad you weren’t as lowkey as you thought you were being and you went to a fucking scary movie for him! That’s like an agoraphobic, like, leaving the house and shit.”

Damien looked down and blushed.

“But seriously, does he make you happy?”

Damien thought about it for a moment. Did Louis make him happy? Did he make his heart boom whenever he was around? Did he make him forget all the ugliness that he had and instead gave him happiness, warmth, and love and everything he forgot he deserved?

“Yes…he makes me very happy.”

Lucien sniffed and leant his head on Damien’s shoulder.

“Good, I’m glad. You deserve to be happy.”

Damien kissed the top of his head and rested his cheek on his hair.

“You know I’m not being entirely selfish with him either. I love him because he includes you in our outings, if the environment is family-friendly. I want you to feel just as happy and safe as you want me to be with him.”

“Barf.”

“I love you too, son.”

“So, when was it?”

“When was what?”

“When you noticed that you liked liked him.”

“It was at the barbeque first, it grew when I invited him for high tea, but then it really cemented when we took the stroll after the cinema date. I admit it made me excited to see him reply to me with a letter, rather than just going on dadbook or texting me. I know that, my passions become a little…overbearing for people, especially possible suitors, but then he came and realized that what I do…it makes me happy…and he complimented me and humored me and told me that he loved me even when I’m ‘boring’, Lucien I’ve never had _anybody_ accept me so whole-heartedly, not even…”

Damien tried to not bring up Lucien’s father because he knew that Lucien felt guilty on some level for their relationship, but it wasn’t his fault. He couldn’t help being born, just like Damien couldn’t help falling in love with him. But all Damien ever wanted was someone that loved and respected him just he did them and he was so happy that he finally found that in his new boyfriend. Lucien yawned and got up. He looked at his dad and crossed his arms.

“I’m hungry. Let’s eat out.”

“But I have…”

“Take out!”

Damien sucked his teeth and got his phone out. Lucien was sitting at the table waiting as patiently as he could for his father to order their food. When he hung up Damien walked over to him and gave him another kiss on the cheek.

“You know you’ll always be the first boy in my life, right?”

“Well duh.”

Damien chuckled and gave him a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so classes started and I apologize for the slow updates but don't worry I haven't given up on the story! Thank you all for your patience!


	11. Chapter 11

Lucien swung open the doors to his home to let his father in. Damien was holding all their shopping bags, insisting that one of them needed the empty hands to open the door but Lucien suspected that Damien just wanted to hurry the process up. He closed the door, giving a grunt in reply to his father’s thanks.

“Okay son, are you ready?”

“Ready for what exactly?”

Damien set the bags on the counter and started unpacking. He took the eggs out, and the milk, and the flour. Setting up the ingredients he needed to begin baking. Lucien pushed the bangs out of his eyes and took a seat at their kitchen island. Damien rolled his eyes and looked over at his uninterested son.

“Lucien honestly! We just had a talk with Mary about the church bake sale.”

“Ew, are we baking for them?”

Damien placed a hand on his hip and frowned.

“Yes, you know that I love and appreciate everything Mary has done for me, for us, I think that baking a few cakes and brownies is the least we can do. Right?”

“Cooking for churches is not very goth of you dad.”

“No son, me being nice and helpful is pretty goth. Contrary to popular belief, the goth community is actually very nice and generous. Of course, there are a few bad eggs, but nonetheless we are a very open people. At least, I like to think so.”

Lucien was already on his fifth text to Ernest while his dad went on his mini lecture. When Damien stopped talking, Lucien looked up and said, “Are you finished?”

“For the moment. Now grab an apron and come help your father bake.”

“What?”

“You heard me Lucien.”

Lucien rolled his eyes so far back he thought that they would get stuck like that. He crossed his arms and furrowed his brows.

“Dad no.”

“Lucien.”

“No!”

“Lucien please? It would mean a lot to me if you helped me do this. We’ve not seen much of each other lately and I miss you. If you are really opposed to the idea then I’ll leave you be, but you know that it would make me very happy if you stayed.”

Lucien thought about just leaving his dad to do all the baking by himself. But his dad looked at him and his eyes were wide and hopeful that his son would skip out on MCR for one day and actually spend time with him. He felt guilty because his dad wasn’t wrong. He came home from school and then darted up the stairs without so much as a word to Damien, without consideration about how it makes his father feel. He knows that he’s literally all Damien has left, just like his father is all he has. It wasn’t fair to him and the least Lucien could do is bake some damn cookies with him. Damien was already emptying the contents into a mixing bowl, and didn’t realize that Lucien turned around and put on an apron. Lucien pretended not to see the surprised and excited look in his dad’s eyes when he walked next to him.

“Oh my, this is exciting, isn’t it?! You can uh…. come, spoon the brownie mixture in to the pans for me. We’re making cookies, brownies, and my famous “Blood” Velvet cake!”

Lucien rolled his eyes. It was literally red velvet cake, but there was something his dad did to the mixture that was like crack to everyone who ate a slice. He tied the apron around his waist and did as he was told, carefully greasing the pan and then filling the metal pans with the brownie mix. One thing he was happy to brag about at the bake sale is that his dad never uses the box mixes, he always makes his baked goodies from scratch. His dad just loved to cook and would do it for any occasion if his friends ever asked him to.

“My apologies Lucien, if you want you can play some of your music. I know that it helps you focus on tasks.”

“It’s fine dad, we can talk.”

“Really?”

“Yeah dad.”

God, his dad was doing a really good job at making him feel like the world’s biggest asshole today. He didn’t respond again after his dad made some remark regarding his happiness that his son wants to talk to him as well. Lucien didn’t mean to make him feel like hanging out with him was a chore, at the end of the day, nobody understood him like his dad did.

“So…how was school?”

“Fine.”

“How was English today? Hugo told me that you were reading the _Telltale Heart_.”

“It’s pretty metal.”

Damien chuckled.

“That’s good, I’m glad! Here can you stir this while I take care of the stuff in the oven?”

“Whatever.”

Damien gave him a pat on the shoulder and pushed his bangs back before tending to the oven. Lucien was stirring the mixture for the third batch of brownies and his arm was tired. His dad didn’t believe in using the electrical mixer because there was no love in that, so here he was, breaking his arm trying to mix this bowl. At one point, he put the spoon down and wiped the itch in his cheek, leaving a bit of chocolate on it. He sucked his teeth and told himself to take care of it when it was done. There was a knock at the door and Damien set the trays down to answer it. It was one of his teachers from school, his science teacher, Mr. Katz, to be exact.

“Ah, good evening! I assume you’re here to bring the baked goods to the church?”

“Mhm, I can see that some of it is already done. Mind if I come in?”

“Oh, not at all, please, do come in!”

Mr. Katz smiled and stepped inside, taking a seat on the couch and honing in right on Lucien who was holding the mixing bowl, apron and all.

“Fuck.” He whispered under his breath.

“Wow.”

Damien cocked his head and looked over at the teacher.

“Is there a problem?”

“Oh no not at all! It’s just…Lucien Bloodmarch, never thought I would have ever seen you in an apron and baking.”

Damien pulled a wide smile and nodded. “Yes! It was very nice of him to help me with all the baking for the sale. He is quite good at baking and I would like to let him bake something of his own accord so that the rest of the town knows of his skills! My son baking isn’t a problem, is it?”

The teacher looked over at Damien, a bit nervous that he insulted his son and shook his head.

“No, it’s nice. It’s a good life skill, you know?”

“Yes, that’s what I tell myself too. Anyway, come to the kitchen and I’ll give you the brownies to drop off.”

Lucien hid his grin as he turned his back to continue mixing and pouring the bowl into the two remaining pans. While the teacher was gathering the brownies, Damien walked over to his son to check on his progress. When he turned around Lucien whispered, “Thanks”.

“No problem son. I’m proud of you no matter what and I will not let anyone make you feel bad about being a good and kind young man. Do you understand?”

Lucien rolled his eyes, still retaining the smile and nodded.

“Yeah dad, now leave me to the brownies.”

Damien smiled as he wiped the chocolate off his cheek. He gave him a pat and left him to his baking. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by Amethystfairy1! I hope you enjoy this! 
> 
> And remember guys, I am taking requests!


	12. Chapter 12

It was Father’s Day.

It was the day where I saved up some money from the odd jobs the other dads gave me and took my own out to eat. He never really expects me to give this much of a shit about the day, but I do. He’s my dad, and I know that I do a shit job at showing him that I’m grateful for him, but he doesn’t press me about it. He just smiles and gives me a hug. Then when I told him that we were going out that night, he blushed and he waved me off and told me that he didn’t want to take up my time and the whole “you didn’t have to do this for me” spiel and then the extra bit about how he wouldn’t be upset if I went with my friends instead. And each time I told him that it’s his day and the least I could do is take him out to eat, it’s a little annoying. He smiled and it kinda upset me because he does this smile where it’s like…it’s like he thinks that he looks happy, but it just makes him look so fucking sad and I can’t stand it because my dad is literally the nicest person in the world, so that isn’t fair.

We’re at the restaurant, the nicest I could afford, which was surprisingly a good one. We’re sitting and I could sense that he was uneasy. He is never the best in public and I know everyone thinks that because he dresses so classy and whatever but no, my dad sometimes gets bad social anxiety and so I had to be the one to order the meals that night. We were waiting for the food and I saw him strumming his fingers on the table.

“What’s up dad?”

He chuckled and shook his head. He refuses to let anyone worry about him and I hate that. I crossed my arms and blew my hair out of my face.

“You look like something’s bothering you.”

He laughed and said, “You know that’s my job, right?”

I shrugged and rolled my eyes and looked around to see when the damn waiter would show up because I hadn’t eaten all day and I was starving. I left it alone and we sat in silence for a while, the shitty restaurant music playing over our heads. I took a sip of water and then I heard my dad clear his throat.

“It’s Father’s Day.”

“Yeah, so?”

And then my eyes open and I immediately sat up in my chair, worried that I made my dad uncomfortable in any way.

“Oh shit…dad I’m sorry if I’m making you—”

He held his hand up to stop me.

“It’s okay son, do not worry, I haven’t had any dysphoria today.”

“That’s good….so why did you bring up Father’s Day?”

He looked down at the table and started to mess with the napkin folded in front of him.

“…I’m the only single parent in the cul-de-sac.”

“Yup.”

“I just…I worry, Lucien. I worry that maybe you feel alienated because of it.”

Ah. That was all I could think when he said that. It’s true that my dad was the only single parent at the time, and sometimes I caught him looking at the other dads whenever Mr. Christiansen threw some neighborhood get-together and I always thought that he felt intimidated that he was the only unmarried, single parent in the cul-de-sac. But I would rather have one parent than deal with that asshole I call my father, and it makes me angry just thinking about him.

“Why would you think I feel bad about you being a single parent?”

He shrugged and became increasingly embarrassed and I just wanted him to relax and enjoy the food that was coming our way.

“All of our neighbors, and I know that their children are quite young but, it doesn’t make you feel unhappy watching them play in the yard with both their parents? Not having to deal with their parent coming home too tired to talk to you? Not having to worry about no one being home when you come back from school? Do you not have even the slightest bit of envy for them?”

I folded my arms and frowned.

“Do you?”

“…I do.”

One of the customers slammed the bathroom door a little too loudly and my dad jumped.

My other father is the reason he jumped.

I tried to get his attention back to me so I started speaking.

“Dad, I rather it be just the two of us.”

“I tell myself that too my dear, but I always observe them on their lawns, or at Joseph’s parties and it bothers me so much because I want that for you too but…”

He started crying and without thinking I got up from my side of the table, walked over to his and hugged him. His tears were soft and quiet because he didn’t want the whole restaurant minding our business, but then I caught an old couple looking over at us and gave them the death glare till they started talking again. Fucking old people man.

“Hey dad, it’s okay, really. I don’t mind it being just me and you. We’re the Bloodmarches right? It was always meant to be the two of us from the beginning.”

“I’m so sorry I put you through that Lucien, I’m so sorry…”

His voice was shaky and I didn’t want him to cry so openly in a public area. These were wounds that could be opened at another time, but not now. Not when we were about to eat the best meal of our lives. We would talk about it later, when we were alone in our home and the guilt had been particularly eating away at my dad. But that’s another story. That night was Father’s Day and he was my father and as far as I was concerned, my only father.

He pulled away and dabbed at his eyes with his napkin. He excused himself to the bathroom and came back with a smile on his face and if I hadn’t known, it looked like he never cried and I couldn’t help but wonder how many times he’s done the same thing before.

But it was like I said, another story for another time.

In that moment though, we forgot we were eating out. All that mattered was the two of us and that’s all that ever matters.

I love my dad more than I can literally say. So if I can tell him that through something as simple as dinners and hugs, then that’s what I’ll do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun! I'm aliiiveee! 
> 
> Yes I am hinting at (my headcanon) for Lucien's dad, and yes it will be explained fully in a later chapter! 
> 
> Oh and this takes place when Lucien's around 14/15 so yeah! 
> 
> In the meantime, please kudos/comment/subscribe and if you know anyone that would like to read this, don't hesitate to show it to them! And big thank you for being so patient, classes started so I don't have much time. 
> 
> And I am still taking R-E-Q-U-E-S-T-S!


	13. Chapter 13

Damien likes to pride himself on how healthy he and his son were. When Lucien was a baby he was bit sicklier than Damien would have liked, but grew out of that around the time he started going to second grade. Damien himself hardly ever got sick. But that didn’t mean that the two of them were immune to the common cold or any other illness.

Damien frowned as he listened to his son’s intense coughing fit upstairs. He was in the kitchen, fixing him a cup of tea with honey and lemon to soothe his throat and some toast so that he would have something in his stomach. His poor son fell ill about two days ago. Damien knew something was wrong with him when he passed up a chance to go out with his friends and instead came into his room and fell asleep on Damien’s hip while he was reading. Damien paused his SasuNaru fic to place a hand on his son’s forehead, it was a little warm but nothing to be worried about, he just let him sleep and hoped that it would go away on its own. Then that night he woke up to Lucien coughing loudly and moaning and his heart immediately sank hearing it. He sighed to himself, his son would have to stay home from school until he was well again.

He finished stirring the honey into the tea and grabbed the tray, walking carefully into his son’s room. He knocked twice and then opened the door. Lucien was covered in his skull blanket and had his eyes closed. Damien tsked at the sight of his child at his worst. He had forgotten to schedule Lucien’s flu shot appointment, and now he couldn’t help but think that it was his fault. Damien sighed and set the tray down on Lucien’s nightstand. He took a seat on the edge of the bed and pushed back Lucien’s hair. His hair was wet from sweat, and he looked even paler than he normally was. His eyes had dark circles under them, and his cheeks were red from fever. Damien shook his arm gently and his son’s eyes fluttered open.

“Dad…”

“Shh, son. I brought you some tea and toast. If you’re still hungry I will go and make you a bowl of soup. I only made you toast because you told me previously that you were feeling nauseous and I would hate to add to your nausea anymore---”

Lucien sat up and grabbed the saucer and teacup. He took a sip and smiled softly at the taste. Damien was fussing with some items on his nightstand and his eyes were scanning the rest of the room. He knew his son sat up so quickly because he was starting to ramble.

“Dad, did you eat anything today?”

Damien winced. His son’s voice sounded so weak and he knew that Lucien hated being vulnerable, even when he couldn’t physically help it. He should have made the appointment but he just had to work the double-shift, and then do overtime because he needed to fix an issue with the system. He shook his head.

“Don’t worry about me son, you’re the one who’s ill. I’ll eat after you’re taken care of.”

“Dad, you have to eat too. You can get sick from over-working yourself, you know that.”

“I’m not over-working myself, Lucien. It’s my duty as a father to take care of you. You know I love you with every ounce in my being.”

“Yeah, I love you too but,” He paused to blow his nose, “I know that you’ve been in overdrive this week at work and I can see that you’re tired. I don’t need to be checked on every second, dad.”

Lucien had a point, but he refused to take a break until his son was at least able to walk around the house without shaking from fatigue. Lucien coughed loudly and in no time, Damien had a hand on his son’s wet back and another on his shoulder as he hacked up a lung. When the coughing fit was over, Damien looked up at the clock and figured that it was time for another dosage of cough syrup.

“Could I have some soup?”

“Oh, my apologies, did you not want toast?”

“No, it’s fine, I just, I was hungry for soup and we can eat together.”

Damien smiled softly and knew that he was like this because he was sick. Any other day Lucien would have eaten alone. He nodded and kissed Lucien on his sweaty bangs and went downstairs. It didn’t take him very long to gather the ingredients for butternut squash soup. While it was cooking, he could hear Lucien coughing more. He went back up the stairs into the bathroom, grabbed the cough syrup and went back into his son’s room. The humidifier was back on, it was Vick’s Vapor Rub so the room was engulfed in the scent of menthol, with puffs of vapor coming from the machine on the floor.

“Lucien my dear, I brought you some cough syrup.”

Lucien groaned and sat up.

“I am sorry to bother you, but this will help ease your coughing fits.”

He poured the medicine into the measuring cap and offered it to Lucien. Lucien frowned and drank the medicine in one gulp, disgusted by the bitter taste. Damien gave him a reassuring smile and rubbed his back.

“It’s alright son, a small price to pay for a good rest. Change your clothes, they’re soaked with sweat, the soup is just about ready.”

Lucien nodded and began looking around for clean pajamas. Damien left and then came back in with two bowls of soup just as Lucien was settling back into bed. He took his bowl and sat on the empty side of his son’s bed.

“You made my favorite.”

Damien nodded.

“You deserve it, Lucien. I just want you to get healthy again.”

They ate their food in respective silence, and when they were finished, Damien put their bowls on the tray. Damien got up and walked over to Lucien’s bookshelf and started speaking.

“You know, in the Victorian era, due to the poor health conditions of the time children frequently fell ill.”

“So?”

“While they were bedridden, often the parents, if they were wealthy, would hire nurses to take care of them. One of the primary modes of entertainments for them would be to read them books of their own choosing.”

Lucien smirked at Damien’s hinting. He rolled over and hugged a pillow to his chest.

“There’s a book I grabbed from your collection. Purple binding.”

Damien searched for it and when his eyes laid on the book, his cheeks went red and he looked embarrassed.

“Lucien…these are my…”

“You aren’t the only one who ships them, dad. Read it to me.”

“Well I suppose…it isn’t…quite as adult as the rest of my private collection…”

“Daaaadddddd….” Lucien begged.

“Oh alright. You know I can’t stand to see you in pain my love, so I’ll read it to you, just until you fall asleep.”

“Sweet!”

Damien took his spot on the bed again and opened the book to the doggy-ear Lucien made. As he read he noticed that his son felt a little heavier. He paused reading to look down and find Lucien sleeping with his head nuzzled onto his hip. He smiled softly and smoothed his hair back. Damien himself kept reading, but he too found himself getting tired. Lucien was right, he really needed to take some time to rest himself. Yawning slightly, he placed the book on the nightstand and rolled over so that Lucien shifted to rest his head under his dad’s chin. Damien placed a hand on the back of his son’s head and kissed him softly, falling asleep in minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER HAS TW: DYSPHORIA IN IT SO IF IT MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE, SKIP TO LUCIEN'S LETTER OR FEEL FREE TO SKIP THE CHAPTER ENTIRELY. 
> 
> It's not heavy with it mind you, just a brief exchange between two boys. However, if you can't read it I understand and I want you to be safe :)

Even if his dad didn’t tell him outright, Lucien knew when he was having a bad day. And “bad day” could range from “he can’t find the keys” to “I’m going to be late to work Lucien, hurry up!”. But this day was quieter, like Damien was ashamed to be upset about this. Lucien sighed as his dad spent close to an hour in the bathroom (thank goodness, they had another one) but no noise came out of it. There was only the sound of a shower and he was content enough to think that maybe his dad just fell asleep in the shower again. When he was going to remove his ear from the door he heard the sniffles.

_Oh dad._

It was one of those bad days. Knowing his dad, he was probably waiting for Lucien to go to school so that he wouldn’t make him worry. He knows how much his father hated having other people worry. Or maybe, because his dad has spent so long alone that he forgot that other people care about him too. Lucien bites his lip, should he stay home from school and help him? No, his dad would only tell him to go to school and not to worry about him. He remembered his dad telling him that sometimes he can deal with it, distract himself with other tasks, other times he didn’t have any trouble at all. But there were days that he just felt uncomfortable and angry with parts of himself and it frustrated him and saddened him that he couldn’t be happy and who he truly wanted to be. Lucien wished that his dad could be happy all the time. He knocked on the door twice and the crying stopped. The water was shut off and there was silence on the other side.

“Dad, I’m going to school now. I washed my dishes.”

“…Thank you, son. Have a nice day.” His voice was shaky and he spoke a bit lower than usual, probably to hide the fact that he was crying. Lucien knows his dad better than anybody, and since he was a child he had to be his dad’s protector because no one else cared enough about him to take on the task. The dads in the cul-de-sac were respectful and kind, and that made his dad happy, at least. To know that he didn’t have to hide himself away from the rest of the neighborhood and he was free to be himself.

Lucien pulled his bookbag up and started walking down the stairs, trying to ignore the sudden sob that came from behind the door. He turned around one more time and said, “Eat something okay? And drink water.”

There was no response but Lucien wasn’t really looking for one anyway. He closed the door to their home and looked around at the other dads, they were all out.

\----

When he got to school, the first bell hadn’t rung yet. The hallways were filled with the other students who didn’t know how to have quiet conversations. He stopped at his locker, a few of his friends waved at him and updated him on what happened after he left school yesterday. His dad came to pick him up because they were going out to have dinner as per their bi-weekly tradition. While he was listening to his friends he remembered something he heard.

It was two kids who were walking down the stairs with him to leave. Nobody in the school liked them, and it was rare to be so disliked that not even the goth and punk kids didn’t want to be seen with you. They were talking about going to Dead, Goth, and Beyond.

_“Dude they’re having a sale on some awesome band merch.”_

_“They’re always having a sale.”_

_“Yeah but we get to see that hot cashier lady.”_

_“If she’s not fighting with that weirdo again.”_

_“Oh, with the dude with the chick’s voice?”_

_“And the long girly ass hair, thinks it’s some sort of vampire.”_

_The little shithead laughed and his friend kept egging him on._

_“Dude, dude, shut up, it’s right there.”_

They snickered as they walked right past Damien. And it wasn’t like they were really trying to quiet their mockery, in fact, as Lucien thinks back to it he’s positive that his dad heard every word.

Oh, those assholes were going to pay.

He told his friend that he would see him in class, that he had to go talk to somebody. His friends knew what that meant and so they smiled and left him be. He slammed his locker and started prowling the hallways for the two chucklefucks that hurt his dad to the point where he doesn’t even want to be seen by his own son.

He found them in front of their own lockers chatting with shit-eating grins. When they saw him approaching and they stood straight, with chests puffed out and their arms crossed.

“What do you want wrist-cutter?”

Lucien, in one swift-motion he decked the one that spoke, and kicked his lackey in the balls, and hit him in the head with his bookbag, which was filled with textbooks from science and math. They laid there moaning and groaning in pain and Lucien bent down, his face, cold yet filled with anger and said.

“Don’t you EVER talk that way about my father again. He’s a good fucking man, better than you pieces of horseshit will ever be and he doesn’t deserve to be treated the way you two did yesterday. Thanks to your disgusting comments, my dad is trapped in his bathroom crying because of the shit you said RIGHT in front of him. He’s a human being and one of the nicest people you could ever hope to meet and if you two treated anyone with even the tiniest bit of respect, you wouldn’t be talking in front of your lockers like the loser poser scum you are.”

He picked his bookbag back up and walked to class as if nothing happened.

\----

Later that day, Damien was thankfully out of the bathroom, but he didn’t look any better.

“I’m back, dad.”

Damien looked at his son with the biggest smile he could muster on his face. It wasn’t very big.

“Hi son. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine dad. What about you?”

Damien felt his lips quiver and he took a deep breath, “I’ll be okay.”

Lucien didn’t quite believe him, but this wasn’t the first time he’s been dysphoric, so he nods and pulls a letter out of his bag.

“Here. I’m going to go do some homework. I’ll be out later.”

Lucien darted up the stairs and into his room. Damien looked down and opened the letter. It was Lucien’s handwriting.

_Dear dad,_

_I’m sorry that you have to deal with shitheads (I know, language) who don’t want you to be happy. I’m sorry that it feels like it’s you against the world. I’m sorry that people take advantage of your kindness and wear you down. I’m sorry that you worked so hard to get to where you are and yet you still feel like you got nowhere. I’m sorry it’s hard for you to get out of bed some days because you’re scared that someone will find a way to make you feel wrong or like you don’t belong. I’m sorry that some days you don’t like your body to the point where you cry and hate your reflection._

_I’m sorry that happiness is something that you work so hard for._

_I know I’m gonna sound really cheesy but, you know that it’s not you against the world. It’s us. I know I got really lucky to have you for a dad. I know that I do a lot of really shitty things that you have to deal with and I’m sorry, ~~I’m probably not going to stop either~~ but you are super awesome for not getting mad each and every time. I asked around and the other dads said that this cul-de-sac is pretty nice, but out of all of them, you’re probably the nicest dad on the block. I know that we’ve been through some stuff, but dad, you’re so FUCKING brave! Like, honestly, you’re the bravest person I know. Like, all the shit we’ve been through and you still find it in your heart to be so kind and respectful when you’ve never had any of that shown to you in turn (at least, not in the cul-de-sac). You still are unabashedly goth when you know that not many people understand the lifestyle, and you tell me to be myself no matter what. You raised me by yourself and I know that there were some days where you literally drained yourself trying to be my father and the head of the household. Dad, you are a nerd, but you’re the biggest, kindest, strongest, and bravest nerd, and you’re my dad and that makes me really happy to say. _

_I love you dad. You are my dad. You are an amazing father! Hang this up in your room somewhere because I want you to believe it._

_I love your hair! I love your voice and the way you never shout at me even when I know you’re royally pissed off with me. I love your clothes and some days I even feel like stealing some of your vests. I love YOU dad, and it’ll always be the two of us, even when we both find someone to love. I know this letter isn’t going to magically make your dysphoria go away but I just want you to know that I’ll always be here to help you feel better._

_Love,_

_Lucien Bloodmarch (I don’t have a signature yet)_

_P.S. I kicked those two kids’ ass for you. I would also like to request some mac and cheese with broccoli for dinner. Thank you._

When Lucien left the room later that night and smelled macaroni and cheese he smiled to himself. He also heard his dad crying again and rushed to the kitchen. What he found was his dad stirring the mac and cheese and looking at the letter again and crying as he looked at it.

“It wasn’t meant to make you feel worse dad.” Lucien mumbled apologetically.

His dad looked up at him with a shaky smile and darted over to him. Lucien was wrapped in the strongest hug from his father yet. He was being covered in kisses all over his face and head.

“Don’t worry about that my love, it made me feel better. I love you my darling son! I am so blessed to have you!”

Lucien wrapped his arms around his dad’s waist and let himself be smothered in hugs and kisses. He wanted nothing but the best for him. 

“Dad?”

“Yes, my darling boy?”

“The mac is burning.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIYA! 
> 
> First things first, I know that I am taking super long with requests, I have a lot of them and I'm trying to update as fast as I can in between classes. Also, I know for a fact I will forget some of your requests so if you're still reading, you can tell me them again :) 
> 
> I am still taking requests and thank you all so much for being so patient! 
> 
> Also, I did this from sort of Lucien's POV because I am not trans myself so I felt that it wasn't really my place about having dysphoria and if I made any mistakes feel free to tell me so!   
> \---  
> This request came from EvanEIM, thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hesitate to check out my tumblr [johnlockerooni](http://johnlockerooni.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I am really not expecting this to get notes but hey, doesn't hurt to kudos and comment! I might even continue writing little oneshots about them since I love them so much! 
> 
> Oh and btw Louis ( Loo-wee) is the dad I used to romance him. I based the dad off of Interview With the Vampire's protagonist, Louis De Pointe Du Lac (also the name of Damien's achievement is the title of the book/movie) lmao. I don't think Dadsona has a default name in the game and I really didn't want to use "Dadsona" to refer to him even if it was for a sentence or two. Anyway, enjoy!


End file.
